


A Little Surprise

by AlbaAdler



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: “I’m pregnant, honey. Four months now. I haven’t told you before because I wasn’t sure if the baby could make it. I’m not young, you know.” May smiled with a hint of bitterness. “The doctor said that at my age it was very possible that I had a miscarriage on the first months —but now, it seems that this baby undoubtedly wants to be born.” Her smile tried to be reassuringly.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Other(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 117
Kudos: 384





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know any mistakes.  
> I own nothing.

## I

He knew that something was happening with May, and he didn’t need any of his super enhanced senses to draw to that conclusion. Lately, she was always absentminded; every so often he found her eyes red and the light on her room was always on very late by night. The oddest thing was when she didn’t dare to look at him at the eye, as if she was ashamed or scared. Nowadays whenever both of them were together at home, she opted for being alone on her room, and it had been weeks since the last time she asked him how was school as she used to do it every day.

A few times he had heard her getting sick. The first time he had run to her trying to help her, but she almost yelled, asking him to go to his room, so the next times he just remained outside the bathroom in case she needed something.

Peter was really terrified. It had to be something really bad if she didn’t want to tell him, and he so scared to ask, because if she was seriously ill, he wouldn’t know what to do. They were alone, just the two of them, if he lost her… Just thinking that made him felt nauseous.

Every day he felt the urge to tell someone what was going on; to Ned, to MJ or Mr. Stark, but he was stopped by the absurd idea that when he said it out loud it would become real. As long as he kept it to himself, it was just Schrödinger’s cat; it could be nothing or everything. The moment he told someone it'd became something more than a teenager's paranoia.

Weeks kept passing by without him being able to find out what was happening with May and when Mr. Stark asked why he was so troubled the boy had been tempted to ask for help; maybe if an adult could talk with May, he could find out what was really happening, and Peter was sure Mr. Stark would gladly help her. Then he thought that she would hate that. She was a very proud woman and was very uncomfortable with any kind of charity.

Hence, Peter had no more option but to evade his mentor worried questions about why he had been so distracted, and to wait. And he waited until one afternoon after almost three weeks when she sat with him to watch a movie and even when she was far from the usual chatty Aunt May, Peter thanked the company. A couple of times, when her eyes crossed, she smiled as she used to, and Peter dared to imagine that whatever would have been wrong with her was already settled and things would return to normal very soon; that was until he found her in the kitchen taking a couple of pills that she rushed to hide as soon as she realized his nephew was observing her.

“Please, tell me what is happening.” He begged, even when he was aware that her answer could affect his life again, just how it changed when uncle Ben died, and before that, when his parents also died. But he needed to know, even if he wasn’t prepared for other of those drastic changes in his life.

“Honey is nothing to be worried about.” May tried to soothe him, the bottle of pills hidden on her back.

“Are you ill?” He kept looking where she had hidden the bottle. A deep cold ran through him until it concentrated on his suddenly paralyzed hands.

She doubted for what it looked like an eternity, she was nervous, Peter could tell because she was biting her lip really hard.

“No, honey, everything is fine. These are just vitamins, nothing to worry about.” She looked at the calendar on the fridge and after a sigh he took his hand and led him to the couch.

“I know this last few weeks have been a little —weird, and I’m sorry for that, but I had to wait before talk to you. This is a surprise for me, of course I didn’t was expecting this, honey. And you don’t have to worry, I can manage this alone. I mean… Peter the thing is –I”

May never babble, hearing her do it only made him more anxious; a part of him wanted nothing but to run and hear nothing of what she was about to say.

She was looking at her knees and seemed as anxious as Peter had never seen her. She grasped her hand in one of hers and carefully put her other to her belly. “I’m going to have a baby.”

“You —what?” He asked, because suddenly he wasn’t sure he had heard her right.

“I’m pregnant, honey. Four months now. I haven’t told you before because I wasn’t sure if the baby could make it. I’m not young, you know.” She smiled with a hint of bitterness. “The doctor said that at my age it was very possible that I had a miscarriage on the first months —but now, it seems that this baby undoubtedly wants to be born.” Her smile tried to be reassuringly.

Peter nodded trying to process the information. That wasn’t what he was expecting, but it was so much better than the alternative of May being terribly sick. He supposed that was good .

“Congratulations, May!” He finally said.

Peter doubted, because he didn’t want to be rude or intrude in her personal life, but the baby must have a father and said father would want to be part of his child’s life, and he didn’t know what that possible meant for him.

“I didn’t know you were dating someone. I mean, is not that you have to inform me everything, but are you going to marry him or something?”

May laughed, but it was most an anxious laugh. She squished her own hands and shook the head.

“No, no. Nothing like that. Do you remember doctor Brennan? I introduced to you once we found him in the mall.” Peter nodded, very tall and stern man.

They were coming out of the cinema, and they found Doctor Brennan on a library, where Peter wanted to get in to see what was new. May introduced them and the man looked at him upside-down and barely addressed him a couple of words; he talked cheerfully to May though. He suggested go for a coffee, but Peter excused himself and let them alone. May didn’t seem to mind and Dr. Brennan actually looked relieved.

“We never actually dated or something. We both had a very stressful and busy work, but we get along fine, we had dinner a couple of times, we worked together a lot, hence —one day it just happened. Then he got a new job as head of department on a very important hospital. He moved to Toronto two months ago and I haven’t talked to him since then.”

“Does he know about the baby?”

“No, I wanted to wait until be sure if there will be really a baby, but now I should tell him.” She sighed, as if that was a very hard task to fulfill. “You don’t have to worry about this, honey, nothing is going to change. I’d figure this out.”

“Are you happy?” Maybe it was a silly question but, she was acting so weird that he didn’t can say.

“Yes,” she smiled looking at him. “I’m content. We tried for a long time, you know, Ben and me. After a few years we gave up, then you come to our lives and it was fine, we didn’t think about that anymore. Now —” she sighed. “I wasn’t expecting this, nor a relationship, and certainly not a baby. But such is life! You never get what you want when you want it.”

May wiped away a few tears smiling, this time more confidently, and Peter tried to do the same thing. He didn’t want to think of what will happen when Dr. Brennan knew about his baby. Any father would be eager to take care of his child, at least he believed that. He surely would return to New York or ask May to go with him to Toronto, but Peter Parker, a nephew that wasn’t even related by blood with May, was no part of whatever plan Dr. Brennan could have.

“Hey,” she put her hand on her shoulder to call his attention, “I told you, nothing is going to change, so drop the worry face, okay?”

He nodded. “So, would you like a boy or a girl?” Peter asked thinking for the first time that in a few more months there will be a little baby with them. It could be great having a little sister or brother.

“I don’t know. As long as he or she is healthy, I suppose it doesn’t matter. The one thing I’m sure about is that this baby is going to have a wonderful big cousin.”

Yes, Peter realized his mistake; he would be the cousin’s baby, not a brother, however he will love the baby just the same he would love a sibling, just as much as he loved May, even if they were not blood related. Family was much more than just DNA and he hoped that May would feel the same and having a child of her own wouldn’t make her loving him less.

For a couple of days both of them were back to their typical life, they even talked about some things that needed to be done before the baby arrived. Unluckily, each time one of these things involved money, the happy face disappeared of May and was replaced with a sour gesture that she rushed to conceal.

Peter knew that money inevitably was something that provoked anxiety in that house, and if soon there will be three mouths instead of two —one of them with a very demanding metabolism—, things would be very difficult for May, because having a baby at home it also meant that she’d have to cut her work hours and therefore her pay would be even lower. Moreover, Peter didn’t need to be an expert to know that babies needed more than just food and cloths. Vaccinations, constant medical consultations, even if they were healthy, toys, furniture, all sorts of things to keep them safe, day care centers... He wondered how May could be so calm about all that, or rather, how she had the strength to pretend to be.

After a couple of sleepless nights Peter decided that, as uncle Ben always said, there was no point in wasting time worrying about things instead of trying to fix them. Remembering him, he couldn't help but wonder what he would think about May's baby. Would he be thrilled for her or perhaps a little jealous? Was himself happy for her or was that feeling of being displaced that he struggled to ignore greater?

No, Uncle Ben was an excellent person, and he was convinced that if he somehow knew what was going on, he would be happy to know that the woman he loved so much was making one of her dreams come true. Peter Parker was not such a good person, and he was a little jealous and afraid of losing the only person he had left in the world.

To keep at bay his guilt he came up with an action plan. He knew a lot of people, and some of them needed help to fix his electronics devices or other things and that was something Peter was really good at, so he started to earn some money, he told May that he was out with Mr. Stark or patrolling, so she can’t forbid him that work. To Mr. Stark he told him that he was in his midterm exams, and he couldn’t stay more than a couple of hours in the lab. Peter was tired after just two weeks, but he thought he could keep up with all the extra work; he had saved enough money to pay for the electricity bill, and he was thinking on surprising May buying the baby's crib, because he can’t deny each day, he found himself more and more excited about the baby and his jealousy gradually lost its strength until it was almost forgotten in the farthest place on his head.

Besides all the extra work Peter really tried to save as much money as he could. He walked whenever he could instead of travel by the bus, he took his showers with cold water even when that was almost a torture since he had gotten his powers, and of course regarding food he limited his body as much as he could, but that, after a long day, made him feel weak until he felt like he couldn't stand.

Like that night. The slight dizziness that he felt progressed in a couple of minutes until he lost his balance as he swayed along the edge of a tenth floor. He reacted in time and was able to launch one of his webs without receiving more than a — not so light — blow to the shoulder.

He ordered for Karen to not inform to Mr. Stark about the incident because the least he needed was his mentor making a fuss about an unimportant nonsense. However, as a precaution, he decided to get back home and -just in case- traveled as close to the ground as he could.

May was at home and she had promised him to take a very long nap, so to make no noise Peter entered by his room’s window and before he could get to the living room, through the ajar door he saw a scene that was surely not planned to be witnessed by him.

In the old couch, was May, happily resting her head on a man’s shoulder. For once she didn’t look troubled at all but content, hopeful, and carefree; she even seemed more youthful.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” The man —Dr. Brennan— asked her, caressing her hand tenderly.

“I like Emma for a girl and Greg for a boy, what do you think?”

“Those are great names, love.” He held her closer.

It was very obvious that he really cared about her, as obvious as May was happy with him.

“But, Mat, I can’t go to Toronto,” she suddenly lost his calm and tried to stand up, but he didn’t let her. “I have my life here. I have obligations that I cannot ignore, and I know this is your child and of course I want a father and the best for my baby but —"

“Hey, calm down, please. You just told me that your blood pressure was very high, and you know that your pregnancy is a high risk one, so please, May, the first thing and the most important is take care of you, so our child can be born healthy. You have been very stressed, and that’s not good. Allow me take care of you. We will find a way to solve this, okay? Everything is going to be fine.”

She nodded and relaxed again between Dr. Brennan arms. Suddenly Peter felt very selfish, because May always had been ready to comfort him and make him feel safe and loved and now, when she most needed it, he couldn’t do the same for her. He couldn’t do anything for her but be a burden.

He took some snacks from his room and left them alone. He had the strong feeling that they would be better without him.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a surprise visit from someone who makes him change his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally an update. If some of you are reading my other stories, this may interest you:  
> -In a few days new chapter of Everything. I know it had been months, sorry. Does anyone still remember this story?  
> -Next week update of Luck.  
> -Currently working on the next chapter of And then you saved me, before two weeks you'll have and update.
> 
> No big surprise if I tell that I'm also working on other 3 or 4 stories? I'm sick, I know. :(

May hadn’t mentioned Dr. Brennan visit and he neither told her that he unintentionally had heard their conversation. After that night he found another reason to be worried about: May’s health. She hadn’t told him all the risks related to a pregnancy at her age, but after hearing about her blood pressure Peter did a research and learned a lot about miscarriages, gestational diabetes, fetal death and many other scary things that could happen to May and the baby.

Peter had no doubt that Dr. Brennan shared his concerns about May’s health, therefore, he wasn’t surprised when the man himself was standing outside the school when he, Ned and MJ were heading back to home.

“You know who I am, right, boy?” He asked with a cold and hard voice.

“Yes, I remember you.” Said Peter. Funny thing, after facing the most powerful guys in the universe, he found himself suddenly afraid of that man, very afraid.

“Do you have a few minutes? I would like to talk to you.” The man didn’t even try to smile or seemed amicable.

MJ and Ned were looking at them unsure about what they should do, Peter waved to them and told them they will see them next day. Neither of them looked very convinced that let him with that man was a good idea but minded him anyway. He felt grateful with his friends, though saw them walk away made him feel exposed and vulnerable.

He and Dr. Brennan just walked a few steps until they found a bench close to a willow that provided it with a comfortable shadow. The man sat on one end and didn’t bother to tell Peter that he should sit, so he didn’t do it. Standing he felt taller than the man and as silly as could sound that made him felt stronger.

“May always says that you are almost a genius, if that is the case, I’m sure you already know what the main topic of this conversation will be, am I wrong?”

“My aunt always oversells a little. But, yeah, I guess you want to talk about the baby.”

“Sure, May does it when is about you. Coming back to the point, when May called to tell me about her pregnancy it was a shock, I’m not going to lie to you. But a good one. She is a nice woman, beautiful and smart, and I love her, but she never wanted a more formal relationship with me because of you. I’m a practical man and since she didn’t care enough for me, I left without a second thought.”

“I never —"

The man shook his hand in front of Peter to let him know that whatever he was thinking to say to justify himself was unimportant.

"Now it's different because it's not just about her. My child is in the way, and I'm going to protect him in any way I can. I want to believe that you, being an orphan,” the word hurt Peter much more than he would have imagined, ”understand better than anyone what my child would suffer unnecessarily if May doesn't come to her senses. I want to do the right thing with her; I want to marry her and give my name to our child, I’m sure I can give her and our kid a great live in Toronto, but it all depends on you.”

Dr. Brennan beheld him as if he wanted to be sure that the weight he just put on his shoulders had settled.

“Only you can reason with her, Peter. If you do that for my child, I am willing to help you too. I have some friends who can get you excellent scholarships, I know your grades won't be a problem. In a couple of months, you could be in one of the most prestigious boarding schools in London, that would open the doors of the university you want, also with excellent scholarships. You wouldn't have to be a burden to May anymore. I know she cares for you, so I wouldn't object to you visiting her one or two weeks a year. It would be a win-win situation for all of us. I want to do what's best for everyone, believe me. I want that baby to grow up with a father and a mother, but if I have to choose, I'll see to it that at least my kid has a father that can provide with everything that he or she would need.”

"I'm sure my aunt is perfectly able to support her baby." Peter hastened to assure, making a great effort to ignore how difficult it was to make it to the end of the month within the limited budget they had to live on, and that with the arrival of the new family member their situation would be even more complicated.

"But do you think it's fair to make her choose between paying for your books or clothes for her own child? What would you do? Would it be fair to put the welfare of her late husband's nephew ahead of her own child? And if she does, don't you think that as soon as that baby grow up it would be the first to reproach May for releasing him to a second term for someone who doesn't even carry her blood?”

Peter was clenching his fists so tightly that he felt his nails nailed to his skin. He didn't want to find an answer to those questions and stared at the floor defeated.

He heard Dr. Brennan approach him and just a few seconds after that he could feel his strong hand patting him on the shoulder. The voice that Peter heard then was filled with a sympathy that he was not entirely sure been real:

"I know it's not an easy situation, boy; I hope you do the right thing, though. I trust this conversation will remain between you and me. May's health is delicate, and she doesn't need any more stress. Have a good day, Peter." And the man disappeared as quickly as he had arrived leaving him with a lot of decisions to take.

Peter sat down on the bench that was now empty. It took him just a few minutes to understand that Dr. Brennan wasn’t a villain in that story. He was just a father trying to do the best for his child. Maybe his own father would have done the same thing for him, maybe any father would fight for his children well-being so fiercely. That was the right thing to do, and he can’t hate anyone for that reason.

The most important thing was that he loved May and would never make her choose between him and her own child. It wasn’t fair after all that she had already sacrificed for him without even being blood related.

Just two days after his conversation with Dr. Brennan, May casually asked him in the middle of the dinner if he had ever considered studying at an intern abroad.

“You are so smart, I’m sure it would be a great opportunity for you. I’ve heard that London has great schools. And that scientist that you admire so much was born there, am I correct? Wouldn’t it be great if you could study on the same schools he did?” She asked without looking at him.

He knew then that Dr. Brennan had already talked with May about his plans about Toronto, and also that Peter had no part in that new life because he didn't belong to their family.

“That would be great. But I don't think my other activities are compatible with an internship abroad, you know?” He tried to keep his voice casual, playing along with the idea that the talk was about a merely hypothetical situation.

“Well, you could put those activities on pause, just until you are a little older. I mean, education is always first, right?” She insisted sneakily.

He didn’t know what to say. If he emphatically said no to that, May could feel forced to reject Dr. Brennan, but if he shows any kind of interest he would be lying.

“May I promise you if someday I have that kind of opportunity, I would think about it.”

He tried hard to ignore the disappointment in May’s face. He felt guilty and selfish for not making the things easy for her. Peter looked at their plates and, as always, his had twice the food that May’s. He couldn’t let her make any more sacrifices for him nor could deprive an innocent child of its mother.

So, he knew exactly what was the right thing to do, just needed a little help and a lot of courage to do it.

**

Peter had rehearsed his speech at least fifty times. Each time he had imagined Mr. Stark asking him different questions and objecting something about his plan. He was convinced of having a good answer for everything —almost.

He dressed in the only formal suit he had. The one that May had bought him on the secondhand store for the funeral of one her friends’ mother. His CV were no more than three paragraphs, mostly with personal information, but there wasn’t much that he could do about that.

After a deep breath he entered to the lab and found Mr. Stark so focus working that he didn't even bother to take a look at him. Music playing out loud as always but for once, he asked FRIDAY to pause it instead of just turn the volume down, what it earned him a very annoyed glance from Tony. However, after looking at him, he changed his expression for an amused one.

“What the hell are you wearing, kiddo?” Tony smirked. “Does somebody die? Besides elegance and style? You and I really need to go shopping.” The man could hardly speak due to the laugh.

Tony dropped the screwdriver that was holding and then Peter took a couple of steps before trying to quiet his mentor’s laughter, speaking in a more severe tone than he had planned.

“Mr. Stark! This is serious. I need to talk with you.”

Then the man really seemed ashamed but just for a second. He cleaned his throat and patted his back in a conciliatory gesture.

“Tell me boy, why are you in costume, again? At least this time you are not on your pj’s” Tony stated trying to sound serious.

“How many times I have to tell you it wasn’t pj’s?” He mumbled tiredly.

“Yeap, whatever that help you to bear the shame, Underoos. So, what is that so important you have to tell me?”

He gave him then the piece of paper that he had. It took Tony least than a minute to read it.”

“I don’t understand. Do you care to explain?

“That’s my resume.”

“Yeap, that I understand,” Stark rolled the eyes, “but why are you giving it to me?”

“Because I’m asking you for a job.” Peter finally said, looking to his shoes. He felt Tony quizzically gazing at him. “I think is time to save some money for college and —” Just half a lie. Even if he couldn’t go to college immediately after Midtown, he will go — eventually.

“Kid, you have no need to worry about your education. Highschool, college, postgrad or post-postgrad. It’s all paid. Stark scholarships are very generous.” He took his screwdriver and went back to work.

For once Peter couldn’t find anything to say. He wasn’t aware of that. They really never had talked about the fake internship nor he was aware of some kind scholarship.

“Mr. Stark, that is very generous, but I can accept it. It’s too much and —"

“Is a scholarship. You are not the only one who have earned it and most important, it saves me a lot of money in taxes. Now, enough rubbish, let’s go to work.” He finished trying to get back to his project again.

Any other time, what he had just heard would make him very happy. But at that time, while it was a relief to know that he had no need to worry about his education, the rest of his living was still to be solved and that meant rent, food, services and many other things that surely, he hadn’t even considered. He really needed a job; a real one.

“I —thank you, but the thing is that I still need a job. I really need a job.”

That finally seemed to caught Mr. Stark attention, because he sat and with a glance ask him to do the same. Peter sighed and took a sit in front of his mentor.

“Ok, kid; I assume that this is not about you wanting to buy a car or something like that. There must be something else, am I correct?” Peter nodded. “If you and your aunt are struggling with economic problems, I can help you, and before you say something, it will be a loan, you can pay me in a few years, when you start to work. With that big brain of you, I have nothing to worry about; you will be rich before you have twenty-five.”

Peter tried to smile, but even when he was sure it was not what Mr. Stark tried to do, he wasn’t making things easy for him. He didn’t know how to answer him.

“Kid, I want to help you, but I can’t do it if you don’t trust me. I need to know what’s going on to find a solution.” There was no longer a trace of laughter in his voice, and now his gaze reflected a sincere concern.

May haven’t told him that her pregnancy was a secret, in fact, she had already told to some friends, and eventually everybody will know. Besides, he trusted Mr. Stark, therefore, he thought that it was okay tell him what was happening, maybe not everything, but at least the basic, so he could understand his situation.

Finally, he sighed and opened and closed the mouth a couple of times before he could decide the best way to tell him.

“Actually, it’s good news, really.” Peter realized that his voice sounded much more excited than could be considered normal. For the quick glance he had of Tony, he was sure that he also realized it, but chose to say nothing. “Is about May. She is —she told me that, well she is going to have a baby.”

“Oh!” Stark’s surprise was anything but fake. “She must be happy.”

“Yeap, she says it’s a surprise but a good one, you know.” Peter looked at his shoes, there was a tiny hole in the left one, but other than that they still had at least six months of service life.

“And you want a job so you can help her with the expenses.”

Peter shrugged imperceptibly but kept the eyes on his shoes. “No.” That had been his initial idea, but after his little chat with Dr. Brennan he understood that this was not the solution. For some reason —pride, shame or just nor wanting to feel like a victim— he felt obligated to fix the true a little. “May, I mean her —” Peter doubted because he wasn’t sure about what was the current status of May’s relationship, boyfriend sound very casual, but he wasn’t sure if she had already agreed to marry him, so call him her fiancée neither sounded right. “The father of the baby is a very important doctor and has a great job in Toronto, and obviously he wants to marry her and take her with him.”

Mr. Stark patted his shoulder with sympathy, and he felt the necessity to add:

“I mean, he wants to take us with him, May want me to go with her of course, but, I think, you know —mmhh, it’s because Spiderman. If I’d go with them, I couldn’t do it anymore, because it would be very suspicious.” Tony looked at him apprehensively, so he hastened to strengthen his statement. “But he really wants me to go with them. Is just —my friends are here, and I like my school in spite of Flash, and you are here, so I think that if I get a job I can stay here alone. I already investigated and in a few months I’ll be sixteen and can get the emancipation, meanwhile I thought that maybe I can stay with Ned, but I don’t want to be a burden so I need a job.”

“I understand, kiddo; everything, even what you are not telling me. You are a lousy liar.” He squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “Do you want to tell me the whole true?”

“That’s the true, Mr. Stark, May really wants me with her, is just that I don’t want to leave New York. But May doesn’t want to leave me, neither I want to leave her, but it is the best for her and the baby. A child needs its parents, right? It wouldn’t be fair if she stays here just for me, if her baby can’t have a father just for me?” He couldn't stop his voice from cracking, but he kept his eyes low until after he concealed dried the couple of tears he failed to hold back.

“We’ll find a solution, okay? You don’t need to worry about that.” Peter felt Tony’s arms around his shoulders and somehow that gave him the security he had longed for. “Just give me a couple of days, kiddo.”

Peter believed him, and for the first time in weeks he smiled for real. He really trusted on Mr. Stark; he knew he would help him.

He knew.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, a talk with May...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta...  
> Anyone?

One of Tony’s first thoughts had been talk with that boy Ted, Peter’s friend, he was sure that he could get more information about what was the real situation with May’s boyfriend, but he was also sure that the boy would tell Peter that he had been interrogating him and that could made Peter thinking that he didn’t trust in him. And he trusted the boy with his own life, but he knew him well, and Tony was sure that the boy’s sense of honor would prevent him from telling him the whole true if he felt that somehow that could make May look bad.

He knew what he wanted to do and had no doubts about it. But it wasn’t just he anymore. That kind of decision had to be taken with his wife. Still was weird to use the word, but kind of good weird. He knew Pepper, so he was sure she would agree to help Peter in the right way, even so, he had to make her part of that decision.

He had been thinking on the best way to talk to her and without intention he had been distracted.

“So, are you going to tell me what is on your mind?” she asked worried, following him to the couch after dinner.

“It’s about the kid. He was here yesterday, and he needs help.” He said when she left the empty glass on the table and laid next to him on the couch, hugging him and burying her nose on his neck.

“What happened to him?” She sounded genuinely interested. So, he told her everything he knew, what the kid told him when he asked him for a job and what he had deduced after their talk. “So, do you think that May’s fiancée is somehow pushing him away from her.” He nodded. “And he’s trying to move in alone just to make things easier for her.”

“You should have heard him. He already had the perfect plan.”

“You told him no, of course. What he wants is ridiculous, there is no way a normal boy of fifteen lives alone, still less if that boy has as hobby been a superhero and could get hurt any night. There is no way his aunt will agree to that.”

“I haven’t talked with her, but I know the boy, I’m sure he would be willing to leave his friends and his whole life here to make May happy even if he also would feel guilty if he quit to be spiderman for letting people down, he couldn’t risk living with a stranger who could discover him anytime. On the other hand, if he accepted that his aunt be the one making the sacrifice, he would felt responsible for letting the baby without a father, and maybe not now, but in a few years she or her child could hold that against him, and that kind of guilt… And all that if said man is really willing to take Peter with them, and I really doubt this is the case.”

Pepper sighed and sat down.

“God, that’s an awful situation for the poor kid. After losing his parents, his uncle and now this. It's too much.

“So, I think that he can have a room in one of the floors for visitors, and I can take a look at him every day.”

“That’s almost the same to letting him living alone. Besides, it’s too far from his school, he would spend most of his time in transportation. What do you really want to do, Tony?” Unconsciously he looked to the huge window on his right, and she followed his eyes.

“I think it would be better to get back to live in the city. I can find a floor, or better yet, a new whole building and Peter could live with us. You know he is a great kid and it won’t be a problem—”

“You are truly an idiot. Did you think that I would be against it? Having Peter living with you is practically your dream come true.”

“It’s not like that; I’m only trying to help him…” He tried to defend himself, even when he knew that she was not entirely exaggerating.

Pepper raised an eyebrow to him. “I know how much you love that kid; I know that he adores you. And believe me, I love him too. Since he has been around you are more relaxed and responsible, and I have this strong feeling that if he had not changed you in the way he did, we would not be here together right now. Talk with him and with his aunt, let them know that you are willing to do whatever is best for the kid. That we are willing to do whatever is best for Peter and that they are not alone.” She kissed him. “Then, let them decide what is better for them, and just be sure that Peter understand that whatever he wants to do you will be there for him.”

“You are right, dear. You are always annoyingly right.” He said kissing her passionately.

And for the next hour, there was nothing on his mind but his wife.

ÏÒ

Sometimes Tony really wished that one of the abilities that he mastered was diplomacy or at least some more tact. Even after rehearsing twenty times how he should conduct the conversation, he still felt insecure. One way or another, and despite his best intentions, he was meddling in May's life. In his conscience -yes, he had one, despite what popular opinion assured about him- he was still debating whether it was best to confess to her the suspicions he had about this Dr. Brennan and his attitude towards Peter.

One way or another, it seemed that any possible outcome involved leaving Peter or May's baby without a family.

He squeezed the hand of Pepper, who fortunately had offered to accompany him, took a deep breath and finally dared to knock on the door of the Parker apartment.

“Hi, come in, please.” The woman said amicable. Greeted them both with a hug and waited until they were both sitting down before offering them a drink.

“A couple of tea would be great, thank you.” Pepper said.

“Coffee but let me help you.” Tony quickly offered. He went to the kitchen with May after receiving a look of approval from his wife. In the kitchen they briefly crossed words about Pepper's favorite kind of tea as they prepared the drinks.

“So, I guess that Peter already told you the news.”

Tony was almost relieved when she brought up the subject herself.

“Yes, we are so happy for you! Congratulations, May!” Pepper exclaimed smiling.

“You look radiant.”

“Thank you. This has been a surprise for me. But I’m really happy. And I think that Peter is also happy with the idea of his or her little cousin.”

“I’m sure, he is.” Pepper agreed.

“I am very glad you are here, Tony, because there is something… an opportunity for Peter but I don’t know if it’s really something good for him. There will be a few changes and I don’t want him to feel obligated to do something that he doesn’t want, but if it's something good…” May seemed troubled, and Tony got the impression that he was about to find out what Peter hadn't wanted to tell him in his previous conversation. “You see, a good friend of mine has acquaintances in very important schools in London, and he is sure that with Peter's grades it would be very easy to get him a scholarship. I think it would be a good thing for him. It would open the doors of any university he wants, but he's reluctant because... you know why. I thought maybe you could talk to him and make him see that right now the most important thing is his education. Don't you agree?"

So, that was the solution the man had found to get Peter out of his way. He had to accept that it was almost elegant and for any other kid it would have been almost nice.

“Of course, you are right about that. I'm sure there are very good schools in Europe." Tony agreed. "And yes, I guess that for any other kid it would be an excellent plan. But I believe for Peter there are better ways... May, for what he told me, I think he's under the impression that you're considering the idea of getting married and moving to Toronto.” Tony told her bluntly.

May seemed genuinely surprised.

"Well, there is that possibility, but I haven't talked to Peter about it..."

"There's very little that can escape that boy, you know him." He smiled

“Yes, I know. Our little genius.” She was biting her lip and squeezed his hands so frantically that he wouldn't have been surprised if at some point one of his fingers broke. "I don't want to impose any decisions on him, but I thought that a school in London was a good thing for him."

“Peter loves you very much, and he also doesn't want you to make a rash decision thinking only of him. He is just a little worried that he can’t keep his —extracurricular activities or that his identity could be discovered. So, you know him, he thinks he can find a solution for everything and he came to me with this idea…” Pepper hold his hand showing him her support. “He believes that if he can find a job and rent a place to live, you could go to Toronto while he is still in New York with his normal activities and his friends. A few days ago, he went to ask me... for a job, a real one so he could go ahead with his plan." Tony explained to her, and when he finally dared to look at May he saw that the woman's Italian rage was about to explode.

“He is fifteen, you can’t seriously tell me that you are okay with him living alone!” She yelled standing in front of him hastily.

“No, of course not. That’s not what I want to say, please sit down and hear me.” Tony waited a moment until she calmed down, “I just want you and Peter known that you have other options. If the kid wants to stay here, he won’t be living alone, he will be with Pepper and me, we would take care of him for as long as you two need it. You can come and see him as often as you want, or he can go to Toronto as often as is necessary. And if he wants to go to any other school, May you know that Peter’s education is settled and he doesn’t need to apply for any scholarship.”

“You are asking me to leave him as if he were an old carpet that have no place in the new house, or an old pet that I’m going to replace with a new puppy.”

She broke into tears, and Tony couldn’t do anything more than patting her shoulder softly and looked to his wife begging silently for help.

“That’s not what you would be doing. We know how difficult is your situation, and we know how much you love Peter, Tony and I are here because we want that both of you know that you are not alone and we are willing to help in any way you let us.” Pepper said hugging the woman.

“Peter is… for me Peter is family and so are you. We just want to make sure that whatever decision you make is the best one for you, Peter and your baby, and that neither you nor Peter will rush into thinking you don't have any more options.”

May gave a soft grip to Tony’s hand and after a while she smiled at them.

“I know how much you love Peter, Tony; I really know that nobody could take better care of him than you. Thank you.”

“Everything will be fine, May. You need to stop worrying so much and take care of yourself and your baby. You are not alone.” Pepper said with that soft tone that could make anything look simple.

“I’ll talk to Peter this night. I’m sorry if I acted crazy, is just that I don’t know what to do. This is so unexpected, and Peter doesn’t deserve any of this. I want him to be happy, but now I also have a responsibility with my own kid…”

“We understand that. That’s why we want you to know that we are here for you and Peter.”

He was feeling very awkward seeing May so vulnerable. For the tenth time in less than an hour he was grateful to have his wife by his side because she, unlike him, had a natural talent for saying the right thing at the right time. After just seconds both women were talking about pregnancy and he was happy when realized that May was relaxed and chatty.

They left before Peter returned from school because they wanted to give them time and privacy for the conversation that awaited them.

Tony wished, for once, that the boy would do what he wanted and not what he felt obliged to do.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decisions are made. Some lies are told.

## IV

The night before Peter had talked by phone with Mr. Stark, and he had assured him that very soon he would have an answer for him. It only had been a couple of days, but he felt lighter if not totally relaxed.

The day before May had had a medical appointment, of course Dr. Brennan had accompanied her but she had returned happily to tell him that everything was going well and that although they could not tell her the sex of the baby, they assured her that both were in perfect condition.

So, he was kind of cheerful that afternoon when he got back to home. May was cooking chicken, and that was great because chicken was one of the few things that she could do that didn’t end in a disaster. She looked really pretty, there was already a little lump on her belly and that made everything that was happening much more real.

“Are you hungry?” She asked smiling, but Peter knew her and could say that she was nervous.

“Always.”

They have dinner and talked about trivial things and after washing the dishes, when Peter was about to go to his room, she told him that there was something they have to discuss, and Peter couldn’t help the chills.

“Tony and Pepper were here this afternoon, you know.” She told him conversationally once they were on their little couch. “He told me about your plan. Honey, you should have talked with me about that.”

May tried to take his hand, but he moved away from her. He had hoped that Mr. Stark would help him, but he only went to May to tell him on. Peter felt betrayed.

“I thought he could help me to get a job.” He confessed sadly. “But he only came here to give me away.”

“No, no, Tony came to say that he wants to help you. Don’t get mad at him; he only came to me first to get us on the same page so we can do what's best for you.”

After a while he figured May was right; Mr. Stark was always trying to respect his aunt's rules and he probably thought it was best to check with her before doing anything and he should have anticipated that. Knowing that he really had Mr. Stark on his corner made him feel confident again. He wanted to tell May about his plan when he had it all figured out, but if life had taught him anything, it was that plans are usually just that.

“I didn’t tell you about Mat’s proposal because I’m not sure yet if I should accept. Honey, how did you knew about that? Why didn't you tell me, Peter?” May asked him, stroking his hair.

“It’ doesn’t matter, now. May, the important things is that I can do it; I just need a job, and everything will be fine. I’ll still be at school, and I be able to see my friends. You can marry and go to Toronto, and your baby will have a father. We all will be fine. Don’t you see? It’s perfect.”

He knelt in front of her and pretended to be excited with that plan. His aunt put a hand on his belly and the other on Peter’s shoulder, sighed deeply and then talked again.

“Honey, it was me the responsible for the change in our lives and that’s not fair to you, so I think now is you who should choose what you want to do. If you want to go to Toronto, with me, I’ll talk with Mat and let him know that if he wants to be part of our child’s life, he has to be part of your life too. You don’t need to go to London if you don’t want. If Mat doesn’t accept it then you’ll stay here with me and the baby, just the three of us, that is okay with me. I can handle that. And if you really are sure that you’ll be fine staying here without me, then Tony is willing to help you to do so. But please honey,” she took his hand and caressed his cheek softly, “whatever you choose, it has to be what you really want to do, what you think is the best for you, don’t put your happiness over mine or the baby’s. We’ll be fine whatever you decide.”

Peter closed the eyes trying not to cry. Honestly, the only thing he really wanted was that everything stayed as it was before, but that was impossible, so he had to do what would make him feel better; what he thought it was the best for May and her baby. He knew that she was being sincere, but in a few years… or months, when she was short of money and her baby had to suffer hardship, could she forgive him? And when the baby grew up and knew that Peter was to blame for their father's absence, then they both would surely hate him. It was very clear to him that in that situation he was the intruder and the one who had to step aside. He had no real family, but May and the baby still can have a real one.

“I want you to go to Toronto, and I want to stay here in New York with my friends.”

May nodded once and then rushed to hug him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, it would be fun. And we will text all the time and have phone calls every day. It would be as if we were living together. You will tell me about Toronto and the baby, and I will tell you about Ned and MJ and —”

He couldn’t pretend anymore and sobbed without breaking the hug. After a while, was May who put a little distance between them.

“Pete, look at me,” he obeyed. “Tony loves you very much; that’s the only reason I can do this, because I know that he will take care of you as I would do. But if at any moment you want to get back with me, we can arrange it, okay?”

He nodded. He knew then that their life would never be the same, that she was about to start a new family and he wouldn't be a part of it, he knew for sure that they would never be that close again, but he didn't tell her any of that. Part of him knew she was thinking the same thing and they tacitly agreed to pretend they believed the little lie.

**

The day after his conversation with May, Mr. Stark invited him to spend the weekend at the resort. It was not the first time that this happened, in fact, Peter had his own room for these occasions, but he knew that this was not like the other times and the conversation they would have, although he knew what it was about, and it was what he had requested, made him feel nervous.

They worked for a while in the lab as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. At least, that’s the way Mr. Stark was acting. He tried to play along, but apparently, he didn’t do a good job because after only thirty minutes he heard Mr. Stark’s frustrated voice.

“All right, kiddo, I wanted to talk after dinner, but I see that you cannot get your head out of this, and you won’t focus on anything until after we talk, am I correct?” He asked, renouncing to his current work.

“I’m fine; I can wait.” He mumbled.

“You haven’t said a word in the last twenty minutes and I’m pretty sure that you have no idea about what I said to you five minutes ago, have you?”

Peter was betrayed by his own guilty face. He knew Mr. Stark was talking to him, but he had no idea about what.

“Ohm… Propulsors?”

“Nice try, kiddo, but no.” He put his hand on his shoulders and guided him to the living room. “Relax, please, everything will be fine. Your aunt talked to me, she said that you still want to stay at New York.”

Mr. Stark stopped abruptly when he sighed loudly, more like a growl.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just that I would like that you two talk with me instead of talked about me.” Peter answered gloomily.

“We talk with you, bud. But there are some things that have to be discussed between adults.”

“I know. But I was mad at you, you know; when May told me that you said to her what we talked.”

“Pete, we are aware that this is your life and you are not a little child, so you have the right to take some decisions, but not all of them. Your aunt loves you and wants what is best for you and so do I, that’s why we needed to talk alone.”

“I know, now. But at first I was really mad.” He confessed.

They were sat in front of each other on the comfy couches, in total silence for a very long time, unsure of who should continue the conversation

“Are you really going to give me a job?” Finally, asked the boy.

“Yes, Peter I will give you a job.”

He sighed. “That’s great, Mr. Stark! I talked with Ned and he said that maybe their parents would let me stay with them for a while, until I have sixteen and could apply for emancipation and…”

“Stop your horses, buddy. You are going to live with us. I recently discovered that I am a City man, so Pepper and I are planning to get back to NY, you’ll be able to go to school as usual, hang out with your friends, work in the lab with me each other day as you do now and can even keep your extracurricular activities with the same restrictions you have today. Of course, you will have a wage, and the amount won’t be at discussion. What do you think?”

Peter looked, unsettled. “You don’t have to do that, Mr. Stark, I can rent a place.”

“Sorry, Peter, but that is not negotiable.” Tony said flatly.

He nodded defeated. “But, you don’t need to get back to the city for me, I—”

“It’s not for you. It’ll be easy for me and Pepp; we really miss the city.”

“But I don’t understand what my job will be.” Said Peter, not quite convinced about Mr. Stark sincerity.

“You job —and I hope you will do it great—, it will be just being a teenager; go to school, hang around with your friends, do your homework,”

“But that is too much. I can’t accept, I mean, I’m grateful of course, but —”

“Peter, do you want to help your aunt?” Mr. Stark waited until he nodded. “Then this is the only way that she would agree to leave you.”

“I promise you it only will be for a few months. After my birthday I’ll ask the emancipation and be able to live alone.”

“We’ll talk about that after your birthday, okay?”

“And I won’t be a hassle, you won’t even notice me.” Peter added quickly.

“Come on, Underoos, I want to notice you; you are a good little helper.”

After that night things happened so fast that he hardly had time to process them; it was no surprise when May told him she would talk to Dr. Brennan about accepting his proposal. He couldn't stay in New York for many more days, so within two weeks May was packing up and saying goodbye to her co-workers.

The arrangement Peter came to with Mr. Stark was not exactly what he was expecting, it was much more generous that he would be comfortable with, and he swore to himself doing his best to not abuse.

Honestly, he wasn’t as brave as he pretended to be and all those changes kind of made him feel anxious, but he liked Mr. Stark and was at ease around him; the evenings or weekends he spent with him were always one of his happiest moments. He had never said it aloud, but he had come to really love him. The admiration he had originally felt for him, even before actually knowing him, with the time they had been hanging around had become into a deep affection, he trusted him almost as much as he did May; but he was aware that the man had no obligation to reciprocate the feelings of an orphan teenager hunger for some kind of paternal figure, so he tried to act casual about that. His plan was not get more attached, do not abuse and not be a burden.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New house, but not exactly a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta.  
> Let me now any mistakes, and if you want more, please leave a comment.

He wasn’t complaining, really. It would be totally unreasonable to do so. He already had a room in the compound for when he stayed working late with Mr. Stark, but this time was different. In just a couple of weeks Mr. Stark had gotten a new floor in the city and no matter how many times he and Ms. Potts told him that they have been thinking about getting back to New York for before he asked for help, Peter knew that they had done so just for him. They had a life; a perfect life, and he had come to meddle in it.

His room was huge and perfect in every sense. All the things that he brought with him from May’s flat seemed out of place —like himself— in that shinny luxury new floor.

May had showed him some pictures of his new house. Because now she has a real house, not just a tiny apartment with humidity and squeaking. She sounded very excited about what she was doing with her baby’s room and the garden but had some troubles with the change in the weather.

The Starks were all smiles with him and asked him twenty times a day if he needed something else. Even when his school was pretty close to the new Penthouse, Mr. Stark insisted that Happy drive him and pick him up from school every day. For Ned that was the coolest thing ever. He was literally living with one of the most famous persons on earth.

He had been a lot of times before at Mr. Stark’s lab and even in his personal floor, he had spent there the night often and he felt comfortable with him, but usually it was just the two of them because Ms. Potts was always in NY or on one of her trips.

Now he wasn’t just an occasional guest, but an imposed presence and Ms. Potts was there every day and yes, she was super nice to him, but each time he saw her, he was very aware that he was an intruder in their life. Therefore, he tried to stay in is room as much as possible and took his meals in the kitchen before or after them to interrupt their routine as little as possible.

In the evenings when he was invited to watch a movie with them, he would politely excuse himself and hid in his room to let them have some privacy. On the weekend he would use some schoolwork as an excuse to escape to Ned's house and was there most of the day. He only allowed himself to leave his room and share meals with Mr. Stark when they both worked in the lab or Ms. Potts was away from home.

That had been his routine for the first two weeks of his new life. It wasn’t bad, but he couldn’t help to miss his home and May, even when he talked with her every night and they changed a dozen messages daily. When she asked him how he felt his answer was always the same: he was happy, and Mr. Stark and his wife were very nice. It was only half a lie, because they really were super nice to him; so, he was doing his best to not be a burden.

The Tuesday of his third week he noticed Happy was grumpier than usual and his voice was rasping, so it wasn’t big surprise when on Wednesday Mr. Stark told him that he was sick and won’t be able to take him to school.

“It’s okay. I can take the subway.”

“No way, kiddo.” He told him with a toast on his mouth, as he gave him some eggs and milk for his breakfast. “I had to take a plane, but Pepp said she can take you on his way to the office.”

“I don’t want to bother her, really —”

“It’s no bother, honey. I don’t like travel alone; you’ll keep me company.” Ms. Potts, smiled at him leaving her room.

It was very rare that she was there at that time, she usually left for the office much earlier, so Peter assumed he was to blame for that change in her routine. He had known that before he went to live with them, Happy was the one to take her to the office, and now she had to drive by herself also because of him.

He gloomily ate his breakfast —the one that Mr. Stark insisted on making for him every day— and looked at the couple as they kissed each other. He really had messed their life and still, they were so nice and seemed so happy that he irremediably felt guilty.

“Well, I need to go. Kid, take care of my wife, would you?” Mr. Stark gave Ms. Potts a cup of coffee and ruffled his hair on his way out.

He awkwardly waited as Ms. Potts drank her coffee, then she got a very long call and after a few minutes he started to wonder if it was better telling her that he really could take the subway and let her finish her call without hurry.

“Are you ready?” She asked him happily a few seconds after. “I’m sorry for the delay, let’s go.”

She put her hand on his shoulder, and he walked by her side and listened to her chat about the boring meetings she had during the day. When they got to the car, she started to ask him questions about his activities on school and he really tried to answer normally, but the only words that left his mouth were monosyllables. Lucky him, when she was showing signs of discomfort with his lack of enthusiasm they arrived at the school. When he got out of the car, he wasn't sure if just saying 'thank you’ and ‘see you' was enough, or if she was expecting something more familiar, like a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Finally, he decided to avoid physical contact, but thank her twice.

"I'll finish my meetings early, so what do you say if I pick you up and we go for ice cream before we go home? I've been dying for one for days," she declared before he turned around.

"Yeah, sure."

"Just don't tell Tony we’ll have dessert before dinner, will you? It'll be our secret."

Peter nodded and she gave him one last smile before starting the car. He tried to not to think about that for the rest of the day, but every few minutes his mind got back to that as he did when he had to go to the dentist. Then he reprimanded himself because Ms. Potts was nothing like the dentist, well, not like his dentist was a bad person but the action to go to the dentist wasn’t pleasant. And then again, that wasn’t the same to go for ice cream with her, but…

By the time of his last class, he had a headache and the last thing he wanted was ice cream, but it’d be very rude ask her to change her plans. Therefore, when her car parked, and she greeted him smiling he said ‘hi’ in the friendliest possible way.

To his surprise, they went to a tiny and apparently very old place; it had just half a dozen of tables and was attended by a very old lady that greeted Ms. Potts as if she was an old acquittance. She asked directly for a cranberry one, but he got lost looking to the lots of flavors. The old lady made some recommendations, and he chose one of those. It really was the best ice cream he had ever tasted. Obviously, he couldn't expect anything less, because, as Ms. Potts told him that was Tony’s favorite place.

“The cranberry one is wonderful. You should try it the next time.”

He nodded and she went on. “Tony took me here on our first date, you know. Well, first he took me to dinner to this very fancy restaurant, which get just for us two, very Stark thing. Then he brought me here, very Tony thing.”

Peter smiled. “Yes, once he told me he’d buy me the best hamburger on the city, and I was afraid we would go to some fancy restaurant and instead he took me to this tiny place in a little corner near Brooklyn. It really was the best I have ever eaten!”

“I know the place. Tony loves it! For someone you have to constantly remind him to eat, the man does know where the best food is.”

They ate their ice cream in an awkward silence for a while after that. Peter knew he should say something and be nice, but he couldn’t think of anything. So, he just ate and watched the other tables because it seemed weird just looking at Pepper eating.

“How have you been feeling?” She asked him with interest. I figured you must really miss your aunt.”

He nodded, playing with the spoon on his plate. “But she sounds happy, so I think everything will be okay. I’m fine, you two are very nice with me.” He added quickly.

“We are very happy to have you with us, but we also want you to feel at home.”

“Thank you.” Peter mumbled insecurely.

“Is there something that I can do to make you feel more comfortable?”

“No, no. Everything is perfect; really.”

Then Peter, please, don’t hide from me, I've noticed that you only leave your room when you think I'm not at home. It’s like you didn’t want to see me or you are scare of me.”

“No, no. Is nothing like that, really.” In his haste to answer and vehemently deny with his hands, he pushed the spoon of her ice cream and it shot out onto the neighboring table. Clumsily he bent down to pick it up while apologizing to the couple at the table.

I know you're uncomfortable with me because you don't know me as well as you know Tony, but we can fix that very easily, don't you think? We can spend time together once in a while and knew each other better. You know, Tony never had a normal home life; he never had family dinners or Sunday breakfast; and now that you are here, I want him to have that. Can you help me?”

“Sure. Mr. Stark deserves it… And you are so kind to me…” Again, he rushed to add.

“Peter, I don’t want you to feel obligated to be nice with me. I'm just asking for a chance to earn a little bit of your affection. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes, Ms. Potts.” He murmured, but this time his smile was a little more confident.

From that day he made himself to have dinner with them every night, usually helping them cooking and after eating they took turns washing the dishes. They have breakfast together whenever was possible on weekdays and all the weekends; that was regardless if Ms. Potts was there or it was just Peter and Mr. Stark. It was kind of nice.

Things beginning to settle a little. He spent more time in the house and outside his room and the awkwardness decreased a little bit. He wasn’t happy, he was fine, though. Each night before talking with May, the kid felt optimistic then he heard how happy she sounded, full of plans and hopes. And he was happy for her, really. Even if he doesn’t have a room in her new house, even if her phone calls each time were shorter. Even after one night, when she told him that she had married that day and he wasn’t with her. She was happy, he had asked her to go to Toronto without him. Peter wanted that, wanted her to have a family, even though he was aware that he wasn't really part of that family.

He was grateful for the help Mr. Stark was giving to him, but neither him was his family and he, living with them, was just something temporary. Peter was alone and have no family, therefore he had to learn to be independent. He couldn't afford to feel more attached or confident. In a few more months he would be on his own and it was better that he started to manage his life that way. Alone.

Always alone.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you too, kiddo.” He kissed his head. “Now, let’s eat something. And just for the record, you are still grounded and add one more day for this escape attempt.”
> 
> “Fine; Mr. Stark. I guess I deserve it.” Peter sighed, following the adult to the kitchen. He suddenly felt that all the weight on his chest had disappeared, and he could breathe again freely.
> 
> “However, I can forget that extra day if you stop calling me Mr. Stark.”
> 
> Peter just rolled the eyes and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know any mistakes.  
> I quite looking for a beta, it's impossible. So as long as this has comments I'll keep updating.

VI

To say that the last few days had been a roller coaster would be an understatement. The first two weeks had been strange, he understood that the boy's situation was not easy and that he would need time to acclimatize. The boy was shy and had needed several visits before he could act naturally in his lab days, so Tony figured that with this new arrangement, which was somewhat more permanent, the amount of time it would take for him to become comfortable would be much greater.

He waited for several days in the hope that he would get used to Pepper's presence in the house and loosen up a bit. This didn't happen, so he thought it was necessary to talk to the boy to find out how he could make him feel better. Before he even had a chance to suggest it, Pepper had surprised him by announcing that he would take him to school and then maybe for an ice cream to get to know each other a little better.

And as was always that Virginia Potts set her mind to do something, it worked. Peter came out of his room more often and talked with him as before, and with Pepper, if not with all confidence, at least with a little more naturalness.

Sadly, that just last a few days. While he continued to share meals with them, his mouth would not open for anything more than rushing food into it and giving thanks before getting up from the table and going back to his room to hide. More than a member of the small family, Peter seemed like the flatmate they often met in a hotel dining room.

God knew that he tried to talk to him and find out what was bothering him, but the kid was all ‘thank you’ and ‘I’m fine.’ His only hope was still time, but when he got a call from Peter’s school, he convinced himself that it was impossible let the time do all the work.

It also occurred to him that perhaps, if he changed his attitude and stopped treating the boy with the considerations of a visitor and started setting the boundaries that a teenager should have, being more paternal than friendly, he would finally understand that he was part of the family. Tony was fully aware that he was never going to take the place of the boy's father or uncle, but officially the responsibility for Peter’s welfare now rested with him, therefore he should act that way.

He sighed deeper and went to look for his kid.

“Do you finish your homework?” He asked him from the door; Peter was resting in bed, a couple of books where next to him and he was apparently texting someone on his cellphone.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark. Do you need something?” The boy quickly sat on the bed, his tone as polite as ever.

“No, kiddo. Just have a little chat, you know. Today I got a call from your headmaster, telling me that they have changed the date for the parents-teachers day and asking me if this time I would be able to be there. Do you have something to say about this?” He congratulated himself for been able to keep a neutral tone and act cool.

“Oh, it’s nothing important. I already told them that you are very busy and have no time to attend these things.” The kid stated nonchalantly.

“And you decided that by yourself, without asking me first?” He couldn’t help that his voice sounded a little less calm this time. He entered the room and sat on the desk’s chair.

“I told you is not important.” Peter also was unable to not sound less polite, his cellphone rang, and he hurried to text something without looking at Tony.

“Let me decide what is important and what not.”

“It is a parents meeting.” The kid mumbled as if was the most obvious fact of the world, and kept texting,

“So?” Tony stand up, but not even then he got the kid’s attention. “And please put that phone away as we speak.”

“So? You are not my parent.” He threw his phone carelessly and hit the nightstand, making a couple of pictures crash against the wall and broke into pieces. Peter took the one with he and May and left it again on the nightstand, the other, the one with Tony and the kid, he threw it to the garbage bin.

If someone had punched Tony on the face it surely had hurt less.

“I’m not asking you to love me as a father or even see me as family, but I’m legally responsible for you, my obligation is taking care of you and that includes being aware of your performance at school.”

It took a lot of him to keep his voice down and didn’t show how much Peter’s words had hurt him. He walked to the door and stayed beside it, squeezing the door handle so hard that it was lucky it didn't deform.

“Legally?” The shocked voice of the kid stopped him when he was a bout to leave.

“Yes, legally. I signed papers. I’m your guardian legal. What did you think? That I just received you as if you were some kind of furniture that your aunt lent me? Of course, it’s all legal, I have a legitimate obligation.” Against all his better wishes he was yelling.

“Well, I don’t want you to have to be more obligated than what is strictly necessary; that’s why I didn’t tell you. I know what is important and what is not. I’m not a baby.” Peter was yelling too.

“Then stop acting like one. You have two choices here, Peter, either you tell me whenever my presence is required for anything or I’ll ask your teachers and headmaster to be informed directly for them. In any case I’ll decide what is important. Understood?” He crossed the arms waiting for an answer. Finally, all his patience had gone.

“Fine. I’ll tell you. But you are acting like a stupid over nothing.” Peter laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling.

“Well, this stupid believe that you may need some time to meditate about the way you are acting. So, no patrolling, no lab and no other activity than school for a week.”

Then the kid sat down smiling, almost seemed amused. “Are you grounding me?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t ground me.”

“I can and I just did it.” He left closing the door behind him, he really didn’t want to keep arguing.

Pepper was in London and won’t be back until another three more days. Happy was on vacation and Rhodey was in Washington, so he was all alone with the kid, and sometimes, times likes that one, he felt like Peter was a stranger, not the kid he knew and loved.

He had no idea how to help him or even get him to open up a little more with him. He understood perfectly well that the kid's situation was quite complicated and that he must feel totally lost. Tony at his age, and with less reason to be, had completely lost himself. He didn't want his kid to take the same path as him in dealing with the pressure of a complicated situation. He had to make him understand that he had someone in his corner, even though he wasn't sure how to do it. Tony didn’t want to overstep because the kid was right, he wasn’t his father, even if he was responsible for him and not just for had signed some papers, but because he wanted the best for Peter. Perhaps, if he sought help from a professional...

All the work he had planned to do that afternoon remained intact in his workshop. His mood wasn’t the best for any kind of work. The familiar nausea prior to a migraine had been with him from the moment he left the kid’s room, forcing him to lie on the couch while convinced himself that this was not the best time to think about what he should do with the boy.

It was just beginning to get dark when he decided to look for one of the pills he had for such occasions, and halfway down the hall he found the teenager's backpack in hand and determinedly heading for the door.

“Peter, don’t do this. This is not you.” If something, that only made the kid more resolute. He turned around and walked away. The only concession he made was not slamming the door, but by the way he looked at him before he left, it was clear that their challenge had been won by the boy.

Then, Tony Stark, the genius, was lost at what to do with a teenager, but almost by instinct, he knew it wasn’t a good idea to follow him. It was better waiting until both of them were calmer to talk.

**

Even before he crossed the door all his false rebelliousness had already left him, but he forced himself out anyway. Waiting for the lift, he felt the almost uncontrollable urge to go back and apologize, but as he was about to turn around and go back the elevator door slid in front of him and in one automatic motion he entered and pressed the ground floor button.

It was on the way out that the wind from outside hit him in the face and he collapsed.

What the hell had he just done? Mr. Stark was right, that wasn't him. He wasn't even sure why he was so angry, let alone who he was with. Peter really wanted to give as little problems as possible; that was why he didn’t tell anybody about that silly parents-teachers meeting. He was totally sure it was the right thing to do, because, came on! Mr. Stark was one of the busiest men on earth, why bother him with such a banal triviality? It had never occurred to him that he really could have a legal obligation. And right now, he felt very stupid because obviously neither May nor Mr. Stark would leave that matter so casual.

So, yes, now he understood that he should have told him. He shouldn’t have yelled. He was living under that man’s roof and eating his food, so of course he had every right to demand some respect and ground him because he basically had called him stupid. That suddenly fury had overwhelmed the moment Mr. Stark said he had an obligation. The word itself was bitter, because it was all what Peter didn't want to be: an obligation, a burden. Not again.

But in short, Peter Parker had just messed all up in a very big way and had no idea of what to do next. Mr. Stark must be really mad, and nobody could blame him for that. Surely at that moment he was regretting having helped such an ungrateful brat. Maybe he was calling May to tell her what he'd done and let her know he couldn't have him in his house anymore.

Surely he was no longer even willing to give him a job, and without that he knew he would be forced to go to a boarding school in London. And even though the mere thought of it seemed intolerable to him, What weighed him down was knowing that he had disappointed the person who, without any obligation, had always supported him.

“Hey, kid!” The doormen called him. He had been sat on the floor besides the door building for the last twenty minutes. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” His cheeks were wet, so he cleaned his face quickly with his sleeves and tried to smile, “I was just —I’m fine.”

“You should get back to home, boy.” The man suggested.

He nodded sadly, and couldn’t help thinking that maybe he had lost his home. That it wasn’t his home to begin with, because maybe he had never had a real home since his parents died.

He was afraid to get back. He knew Mr. Stark would never hurt him; he was not a violent person, but he did get mad, even if only once he had been angry with him it wasn’t nice. Most of all he was very aware that he had disappointed him and that was what scared him; even more than the consequences it would bring.

But since he had to face it sooner or later, it was better doing it sooner.

The lights were off, and he didn't hear a sound. Guided only by the faint light coming through the window, he tried to reach the workshop to talk to Mr. Stark. He only had to take a few more steps to found him lying on the couch. Listening to his footsteps the man sat down and blinked a couple of times trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Instantly he put his hands to his temples with a wince.

"Does your head hurt?" Mr. Stark nodded once very slowly. "Is it because of me?" He bit his lip, sitting next to him without making the slightest attempt to disguise the guilt he was feeling; Tony shook his head.

"Rough week." His voice sounded constipated, it was definitely a migraine and not a common headache. Still, he simply shrugged it off, which somehow had the opposite effect and made him feel worse, Peter didn’t believe his indisposition wasn't his fault.

"You should go and get some sleep, Mr. Stark." Tony nodded, standing up. That wasn't the best time for a longer conversation, but he felt the urge to clarify just the most important thing. "I didn't go out. I couldn't; I was just sitting outside the elevator."

To his surprise the man didn't seem angry. He smiled at him and placed his hand on his shoulder in an affectionate y. And that broke him more than a scolding could have. Without thinking, he embraced him and muttered a simple 'I'm sorry'.

"Go lie down while I make you some tea, okay?"

“Okay, Underoos.”

When he had the tea prepared, Mr. Stark was already sleeping on his bed, therefore he left the tea on the bedside table and feeling worried he settled down at the foot of the bed as if he were an old dog settling at his master's feet. He thought it was better stay there if Mr. Stark needed something, and yes, he knew that FRIDAY was always there, but it was better having a real person, wasn’t it?

**

“Kid, what are you doing there?” Peter woke up startled when he heard a familiar voice, which unlike moments before, now sounded funny.

“I was tired.” He lied.

“Last time I checked you had a perfectly fine bed on your room. There is no need to act like a Golden Retriever puppy —well, more of a Yorkie puppy.”

Peter smiled finding funny that he had thought kind of the same moments ago, then he supposed he must be a little offended for being compared with a dog that barely was bigger than a rat. He was Spiderman after all.

“Come here.” The man made room for him to sit beside him on the other side of the huge bed. Once there he put an arm around his shoulders as if nothing had happened.

“And I was —worried too.” He confessed sitting on the corner’s bed.

“It was just a headache, kiddo. I’m feeling better now, sleep was good for me.”

“So —” Peter mumbled.

“So —”

“I was grounded.” He stated.

“You were.”

“And I got out anyway.” He just looked at his feet, he hadn’t taken off the shoes.

“You did it.”

“I disobey you, yelled at you, called you stupid and was very rude.” Perhaps numbering all his crimes and declaring himself the culprit of each one wasn’t the best way to gain a better sentence.

“That’s a very concise summary of what you did. I guess I should prepare mine now, right? I yelled too and —”

“No, no. Don’t do that. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just —I don’t know. I was mad, not with you. I was so angry in general, didn’t want to yell or say the things I said. I’m really sorry.”

Mr. Stark move a little, just enough to be able to look at his eyes.

“I know this have been a major change for you,” He dare to also looked at him, his voice and facial expression were totally free of hard feelings. “But I need you to talk with me. I understand that this situation is not what you wanted; but is what you have now; and believe me, kid, I’m willing to do whatever you need to be happy, just talk to me. And I understand that I’m not your father, but I’m responsible for you, and that means be aware of what is happening with you and make sure that you stay a good person. I don’t want to ruin the good work your aunt has done until now.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I really messed up, right?” He didn’t look at him.

“A little.”

“So much that you regret having me here and don’t want me with you anymore?”

“Kid, you should do a lot more than that to make me not wanting you with me. Actually, I can’t imagine a possible scenario where I wouldn’t want you. But, please, don’t take this as a challenge, okay?”

Peter laughed sincerely; but after a couple of seconds there were something that he had to ask.

“So, I still can stay here until my birthday? I'll ask for the emancipation right away but maybe it takes a few weeks after that…” Peter asked unsurely, almost frightened.

Tony couldn’t help a chuckle. “Oww! You are really naïve, kid.” He ruffled Peter’s hair affectionally. “Let’s make a deal, Pete. We won’t talk about this until after your birthday, okay?”

That sounded like he really had a home for a few more months, so he just nodded in agreement.

Sighing content, Peter rested the head on Mr. Stark shoulder and after a while he remembered the other thing that was making him felt like crap. “You don’t have to ask me, you know.”

“Ask you, what?”

“Before, you said that you weren’t asking me to love you or see you as my family. And really you don’t have to ask me that. I already love you as…” He looked at Tony’s eyes, and had no doubt of how important he was to him, he loved him as much as he had loved Ben, he barely remembered his father but he knew that surely Tony was now as important in his life as his father and Ben had been. However, he couldn’t say that to him because that would made him feel more obligated and already was doing so much for him. “I love you as my family.”

“I love you too, kiddo.” He kissed his head. “Now, let’s eat something. And just for the record, you are still grounded and add one more day for this escape attempt.”

“Fine; Mr. Stark. I guess I deserve it.” Peter sighed, following the adult to the kitchen. He suddenly felt that all the weight on his chest had disappeared, and he could breathe again freely.

“However, I can forget that extra day if you stop calling me Mr. Stark.”

Peter just rolled the eyes and laughed.

Next morning, when Tony went to wake up the kid, who as usual had overslept, the picture of both of them was again on the kid’s nightstand.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just when things were improving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very sad when I only see two comments in the last chapter.  
> So, do you like this? Do you want me to finish it?

VII

It was almost a neurotic laugh, Peter though, but he couldn’t help it. It was great. Wonderful. Peter Parker’s luck. Just what he needed to make his life easier, just when things were finally —well, getting easy.

The last weeks had been really good. He still felt a little weird around Ms. Potts, but with Tony it was great. Strangely enough, after their fight, even when he was afraid he'd screwed things up for good with him, everything suddenly got better. He had been a total jerk with Tony, he had yelled and insulted him. He had given him the perfect excuse to stay away from any kind of responsibilities related to him, but instead to accept it, he had gotten mad because Peter hadn’t informed him about his school activities. So, yes, he was an obligation, but Mr. Stark didn’t seem anxious to get ride of him or ignored him. And, yes, he was grounded for a week, but that was okay because Tony had forgiven him almost immediately.

Ned had told him about the times he and his dad argued, and Peter couldn’t help but think that the night he and Tony fought, more than a mentor the man had acted like a dad.

Now they joked and spent their time working not like before he went to live with him, but better. Somehow, they'd gotten closer. He offered him to look for a therapist if he needed talk, because maybe that could help him with all the changes he had been through lately. Peter told him he would think about it, perhaps it wasn’t a bad idea.

Back in the present, Peter Idly tried once more to move his legs and ended yelling in pain. He had no point of support therefore, trying to get free was practically impossible, with or without super strength. As he tried to change position, he heard a dry noise that made him moan again. He was sure that if there was a single healthy bone left in his legs, that was the one that had just broken. Despite this, when he pushed himself again, this time he managed to free his left foot.

It hurt like hell, and to prevent to yell he forced himself to remember Flash. Who would have thought that Flash, of all the people he knew, would be the one to help him in those moments? But that's how it was. Peter was sure it didn't matter if he lived to be one hundred years, he would always remember his expression when Tony arrived and introduced himself at the parent-teacher conference as Peter’s legal guardian. For a few moments he was sure the boy would faint. Yet that was nothing compared to the instant when Tony went to Flash and his father.

_“Flash, right?” All the teenager’s pretended security vanished when Tony talked to him and he could do nothing but nod weakly. “And Mr…?” He then directed his words to Flash’s father._

_“Thompson. Mr. Stark, is a pleasure.” The man offered his hand and with a very well disguised disdain Tony shook it._

_“Well, Mr. Thompson, I’ll get right to the point: I’d hate to involve lawyers in something that could be solved privately; can I count on your boy not ever again to offend or bully mi son in any way, right?” His voice was coldly calm, he put an arm around Peter’s shoulder and looked sternly to both of the Thompson._

_“What?” Mr. Thompson looked at his son and the kid paled at the speed of light. “I’m sure that must be a misunderstanding. Eugene would never —”_

_“Oh, I’m pretty sure your kid won’t ever mess with Peter, again. Have a good day Mr. Simpson.” And he turned around pushing him lightly to do the same._

_“Is Thompson, Mr. Stark.” The man mumbled when they were on their way out, but Tony pretended haven’t heard him._

And Peter must be a very bad person, because couldn’t help but feeling a slight satisfaction with that episode. Flash hadn’t bothered him again, that was for sure. And he chose not to mention to Tony that he had referred to him as his son.

It had been very embarrassing, —though also very nice— to hear Tony tell all his teachers that his kid was a genius and surely smarter than himself. None of his teachers contradicted him. After that, Peter had been followed for a sea of whispers but after a few days things almost went back to normal. People who wanted to be friends with him just because now he was officially Tony Stark’s protégée, get used that he was indeed the same looser and was unwilling to change his social status. His real friends, well, they were still his real friends.

"Peter, are you okay? Your heart rate's very disturbed." He had been waiting that voice for the last minutes. FRIDAY surely had alerted him that something was wrong with him.

It wouldn’t do any good to deny that the situation he was in wasn’t the best.

"Frankly, I've been better." He replied with a gasp.

"I'm on my way. Stay with me, kid. Tell me what happened?"

“Oh, you know. Just a little miscalculation. There was a building collapse. I managed to get all the workers out. It was late and there was almost nobody left, but when I freed the last one -I think I used too much force on one of the supports and you know how these things can be very vindictive, so one of its friends wanted revenge and it fell on me.” He told him trying hard to sound casual and no thinking too much on what could be under the big piece of metal that still had his leg trapped.

“Almost there. Maybe I should also call a friend to help me with that mess.” The man’s voice was disguisedly calm.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” He was feeling very, very sleepy. “Tony —”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Don’t tell May, okay?”

If there was an answer, he couldn’t hear it. His eyes closed and immediately after that he drifted off.

**

“You should go to rest. At least take a shower, eat something and sleep a couple of hours. We don't know how much longer it'll take him to wake up. The important thing is that he's out of danger." That was Dr. Banner's voice; he was sure; in spite of everything, he tried hard to open his eyes to check it but failed in his attempt.

"I want to be here when he wakes up." Tony's voice sounded tired and obstinate, and very close to him; so close, that he was sure if he moved just a little his hand, he would be able to touch him.

"Parents. You are all equally apprehensive." The scientist declared with a tone that was half funny half caring.

"I am not..." Peter knew what he was going to say before he paused: He was not his father. "I am not ‘apprehensive’. I'm just worried about my kid. I don’t want him to be alone when he wakes up." No, that was not what he expected to hear, but he liked it better.

"I think that's the exact definition of an apprehensive parent.” The doctor apparently retorted smiling. “At least I'll send you something to eat."

Peter heard Tony growling before said thanks to his friend, but neither then he could open the eyes and far from that he fell sleep again. Next time he woke up, maybe a couple of hours later, it was already dark; Tony was still in the room, very close to him, and this time he not only was able to open his eyes to see him, he was even able to mumble something that was meant to be a greeting and ended up sounding as an old cat purring.

“Hey, kid. How do you feel?”

“Think I’m fine.” he answered by dragging out the words. His leg hurt a lot. Then he remembered and thought that pain was indeed a good signal. “Well, that depends.” He hadn’t the physical strength to straighten up and find out the state of his limbs. Maybe he didn't have the moral strength either. “Will I still be needing two shoes when I leave this bed?”

The teenager tried to disguise his fear with a joke.

“Of course, you’ll do, kiddo. But not right away. Your leg will heal completely, but this time won’t be as quickly as you are used to and will need some more work.” The man said caressing his hair.

“How long have I been unconscious?” More than curiosity, he wanted to know how tired Tony must be.

“Since we brought you back. About thirty hours. You really are going to be the death to me, Underoos.” He brought him a glass of water with a straw to drink. “Do you want something? More pain killers?”

Peter nodded. “Just that you go to sleep.”

“I’ll call Bruce to check on you.”

“Okay, but then you’ll go to sleep.” Insisted.

“You are pretty bossy for someone who is hurt in bed.” The man retorted.

“I learned from the best.”

They both shared a challenging smile before FRIDAY called Doctor Banner. Just twenty minutes later both of them were soundly asleep.

**

Doctor Banner said that he should be grateful that due to his super healing factor, he’d only need a few weeks for his leg to heal without any consequences, when a normal person would have required lots of operations and months of physical therapies just to recover a partial functionality. He was ordered by the doctor to use crutches for at least two weeks, but Tony had insisted in a wheelchair because he was afraid that Peter could fell and hurt himself more. He had to obey because otherwise he was sure he wouldn’t be allowed to leave the bed.

The worst part was that some of the anesthetics they put on him, had weakened his immune system and had let him very exposed to any infection. From this he would need a couple of months to recover, In the meantime he had to be very careful and watch out for any ache or fever.

That also meant that there won't be school for a while, because Tony was freaked out that he could catch some disease from the other students. When he complained about the time it’d take him to catch up his class, he only laughed and told him that it was his class that would need at least two years to catch up with him and reminded him that there were only a few weeks left in the school year. He was such a dad sometimes; no wonder why all his friends teased him about that.

After a week he already felt good and was released from the medical wing. By the second week he was bored to death and thinking that he was better at the medical wing because at least there he had contact with more people. Tony had decided that until he was totally healthy and since anyway he wasn’t in condition to go to school, they’d stayed at the compound. A few days ago, he had managed to escape to the interns' floor where Dr. Banner was giving a speech. He though he was safe there, because he had heard Tony assuring Ms. Potts that he will be in a very important meeting five floors above. So, when he was carelessly eating some cookies and someone pulled his wheelchair, he was just slightly surprised to hear Tony’s voice.

“Really, Peter? There must be fifty people here. And you're not even wearing a mask. Honestly, I’m just surprised that you are in the wheelchair and not using the crutches.” He was already taking him to the lift.

“Well, you hide them from me.” Peter retorted bitterly.

“Yea, kid; my mistake. Let me correct myself: I’m just surprised that you couldn’t find them, so you could totally disobey me.” Tony said calm, but Peter knew he was mad.

“I was bored.” He tried to defend himself.

“You literally have all the movies, series, games and books you can wish.”

“I wished to talk with someone.” Retorted.

Then Tony stopped and arms crossed stood in front of him and Peter realized his mistake three seconds too late.

“You practically kicked me out of your room this morning!”

“Because you were just nagging me about taking the meds and don’t walking and sterilizing my laptop and my cellphone twice a day!”

“You’ll be happy then, for a whole week you won’t have me nagging you.”

“That will be great,” Peter said when Tony pushed his wheelchair inside their floor. “So, when we talk or text you better tell me about your trip, and don’t you dare to ask for my temperature.”

“When do you become such a brat?”

He really didn’t know; maybe at the same time that he had become so paternal to him. Anyway, now he really felt comfortable joking, bickering, and trusting to Tony almost the same things that he shared with Ned. And yes, Tony had become more overprotective than before they lived together, but it was nice to know someone was looking out for him, to know he was cared for.

They spent the afternoon watching movies because next day Tony will be traveling to Japan for something about a contract. Ms. Potts had to convince him to go although he had insisted he could wait a couple more weeks until Peter's recovery was more advanced. He only agreed when Pepper promised her that she would stay home and as much as Peter repeated hundreds of times that they could both travel and he would be fine, there was no way to change their minds.

He didn't think it was true that she would have chosen to stay for a very important meeting; he knew very well that she was staying because of him. He proved this when instead of going to the office she just took a few phone calls and sent some mails. The rest of the time she was busy preparing his meals and watching the clock so he could take his medication on time. She had been very kind, and even offered to watch a movie or play with him several times; of course, he had thanked her and told her it was not necessary. He felt too guilty about all the changes she had had to make in the last few months for him.

For the second day he decided to get up early and prepare breakfast and lunch himself. He set alarms to take her medications and warned her five minutes before he did so she wouldn't be bothered anymore.

He couldn't read the expression on her face at all and didn't have Tony around to give him a hint, but he found it a bit odd. Anyway, he planned to give the least amount of trouble during the remaining days of Tony's trip, so when he felt a little headache, he decided to ignore it. He did the same thing when he felt a tickle in his throat. He thought going to bed early that night would be enough and the next day any discomfort would be gone. FRIDAY alerted him to a slight increase in his temperature but managed to convince her not to inform anyone else because after taking a cold shower he was almost normal. Just to make sure that nobody would be woken up in the middle of the night because her temperature rose a couple of grades, he tried to play around with FRIDAY's parameters a little. He wasn't able to modify the alert commands in her code but could alter the information that fed her a little bit so that she always had his temperature minus a few grades.

Now all he had to do was rest a little and tomorrow everything would be perfectly fine. That was for sure.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally... a very deep talk between Pepper and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, remember leave your comment and let me know any mistakes.

It was after nine o'clock and there was no freshly brewed coffee in the coffee machine and the kitchen showed no sign of anyone having been there recently. It was odd considering that the last two days Peter had been up very early to make breakfast. Although when she showed up, he was already back in his room, leaving coffee ready and eggs or toast for her.

She sighed with exhaustion. It wasn't that the boy was rude or inconsiderate; quite the contrary. He was all ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, but he always treated her as if she were a distant acquaintance who was doing him an immense favor and not as family. And now they were family.

His attitude towards Tony had improved —a lot. Before going to live with them, Tony complained (although she knew he actually enjoyed listening to Peter) about how talkative the boy was. Then, for the first few weeks even with him he seemed to feel uncomfortable, he was almost like a scared mouse that would hide at the slightest sound. She wasn't sure what really happened, but when she returned from one of her trips, she found them closer than ever.

She, however had failed in her attempts to have a better relationship with the kid. No matter how much she tried she always ended facing a very polite wall and get frustrated because she couldn't find a door to get through.

That morning when she didn't see him in the kitchen earlier, she was afraid that he had disobeyed and went off to wonder around the compound again. Or perhaps he just overslept, so she decided to give him a few more minutes meanwhile she made some coffee.

In the middle of her second sip, FRIDAY voice startled her.

“Ms. Potts, Peter’s temperature is 101.2. According to the protocol requires additional medical attention.”

“Call doctor Banner, please.” It wasn’t too high, but she couldn’t help but worry.

Immediately went to Peter’s room and knocked. There was no answer, so she opened the door and got close to ask him if he was all right. Then she realized that the boy was shaking violently, and she didn’t have to touch his front to understand that his fever was dangerously high.

“FRIDAY, Give me Peter temperature again.” He felt much warmer than 101 grades.

“101.2 grades.”

“That can’t be right.” Luckily, Tony’s paranoid made him have a manual thermometer on the kid’s nightstand. Pepper really got scared with the new result: 104.7.

“Peter, honey, talk to me.” He opened the eyes but didn’t seem able to focus on her. “FRI, tell doctor Banner that this is an emergency, Peter’s temperature is 104.7.”

“If that is correct, he is in danger to suffer a seizure.”

Pepper went to the kitchen to get some ice and started to apply wet clothes on the boy’s head. After a couple of minutes, FRIDAY informed her that his temperature was now 104.5, no big change, but when he opened the eyes and looked at her, she couldn’t repress a sigh of relief.

“Peter? Why didn’t you tell me that you felt sick?”

“It was just a little headache. I’m fine.” He muttered weakly.

“No, you are not, you are a little stubborn and irresponsible brat,” She was mad but one single look to the kid was enough to erase any bad feeling. Pepper loved that kid, it was no possible knowing him and not loving him. She kissed his head, holding him tight, “but we are going to talk about that when you are better. For now, just tell me how do you feel, Dr. Banner is on his way.”

“My head hurts and my chest when I breath.” Besides that, it was obvious that he had troubles breathing freely.

Suddenly, Bruce entered with a lot of things in hand and she made room for him to work. He quickly covered the kid with a thermal blanket, and a nurse, that she hadn’t seen before was already busy putting an I.V. in his arm. They get her out of the room and asked her to wait out said.

He waited to call Tony until Bruce went to her to tell her that Peter had pneumonia but they hoped than in a couple of hours his fever would be under control.

As she imagined, Tony's reaction was to return immediately; she didn't even try to convince him otherwise; she simply reassured him that the boy was being looked after in the best possible way and that she wouldn't leave his side for a moment.

And she kept her promise. As soon as she could she got back to Peter’s side and spent time wiping the sweat off his forehead and trying to keep him calm.

“No, no, honey. You need this.” The boy was trying to take off his oxygen mask.

“May? I’m so glad you are here.” The kid tried to take off his oxygen mask to talk.

Pepper didn’t have the heart to contradict him. So, he just kissed his front while gently put again his mask.

“Miss you so much, love you, May.”

“I know, honey, I love you too very much, you know. But now you need to be quit and sleep a little, okay? I’m going to stay here with you, but close those pretty eyes for me, would you?”

“Dad… When is he coming back?”

Should she remember him that his father was dead? She bit her lip thinking and then the kid, spoke with the mask still on, so Pepper had to make some effort to understand him,

“When is dad coming from Japan?”

So, he was talking about Tony. For what she knew, the kid barely remembered his father, it had been his uncle whom he had lived with most of his life, and now, one way or another it was Tony who he saw as a father.

“He will be here tomorrow. But you need to rest now, so you can be better when he gets back. You are going to do that, right, sweetie?”

He nodded and finally fell sleep with his eyes fixed on the hand she was holding with her own.

**

Peter woke up to the sound of voices near him. He felt sad to be awake because he had a very nice dream. He dreamed with May, she was there with him, taking care of him and telling him that she loved him.

“He is out of danger, Tony, I assured you that the worst is over now. He just needs rest his temperature is almost normal, and his lungs are responding fine. You know he heals three times faster than a regular person.” That was Dr. Banner’s voice.

“I owe you one, Bruce. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Tony’s voice was a little far and distorted, Peter thought he was on the speaker.

“Happy will be waiting for you, take care okay?” Ms. Potts sounded cheerful as always but a little tired.

Then there were some steps and his door was open. Both, Ms. Potts and Dr. Banner smiled at him and immediately went to check his temperature and the IV he had on his arm.

Ms. Potts also get close to him, and tried to rearrange his pillow but he moved quicker to do it himself.

“How do you feel, Pete?” Asked Dr. Banner. “Are you breathing fine?”

“Yes, I feel good. Thank you.” He had a very bad headache, and his chest still hurt a little, but he thought that was normal and he didn’t want to look like a baby.

“Tony will be here soon, he cut his trip short when he knew you was ill.” She explained.

“I’m so sorry. I feel fine, really, I can tell him that he don’t need to come, I —”

“Peter, he should be landing right now, don’t worry about that. Just rest, please.” She tried to caress his hair, but he was feeling so guilty that the only think he was able to do was thinking that Tony had changed his plans again because of him, so he turned around and accidentally gave her his back.

The next time he felt someone checking his temperature and heard voices one of them was Tony’s, in person, asking for a second time if his temperature had decrease.

“I’m fine, really.” He mumbled.

“And my spider-kid is finally awake!” The man said getting close to him.

“I’m not a kid.”

“Of course not, even kids have some preservation skills. You are a stubborn baby.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Zip it, kiddo. We’ll have that fight later. Now you need to get better.”

So, for the next two days he just stayed with him for the rest of the day, watching movies or reading him, and as he promised, not once he talked about a ground.

Just the last night, when he already had permission to leave the bed, he doubted a little before talked to him:

“Pete, can you do something for me?” His face was very serious, whatever he was about to ask, it seemed to be very important to him. “Pepp… she is great, you know.”

“Yes, she is wonderful.” Peter agreed completely.

“She is a very strong woman, but also is very sensitive. Do you think you can give her a chance?”

“Me?” That confused him much more than his first theoretical physics class.

“Just talk with her, kiddo.”

Of course, he promised him he’ll do it, but couldn’t help to feel a little nervous.

**

“Are you feeling better?” Pepper asked him the first time he was allowed to leave his room, and the wheelchair.

“Yes, thank you.” He nodded.

They were silent for a moment she had put aside the documents she had been reading before and put her hands over her knees.

Then Peter’s eyes laid on Ms. Potts fingers, her nails were painted in a soft pink. And he understood that he hadn’t dreamed with May. It had been Pepper who had taken care of him that night. It had been her hands who had caressed him and her words that had calmed him.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Her soft and tender gesture transformed in one of sadness.

“Can we talk? If you feel fine, I mean.” He nodded. “Sit, please.” She told him and pointed to the place next to her. Instead, he sat in front of her because he didn’t want to bother her with his crutches.

“You don’t need to thank me for taking care of you. We are family. That’s what family do.”

“But you didn’t have to do it, Ms. Potts.” Because they were not family. He had no family. She was just been nice with him for Tony and he didn’t want to abuse.

“I have asked you hundreds of times to just call me Pepper.”

“I’m sorry.” He muttered.

The women sighed tiredly before looking to the ceiling for a while.

“At least do you understand why you really should be sorry?”

“I shouldn’t have altered the inputs of FRIDAY about my vitals.” It had been very naïve of him to think that they wouldn’t discover what he did.

But then, just one quick look at the shocked face of Pepper was enough to tell him that he just made a serious mistake.

“You… We thought that there was something wrong with her code. Tony has been looking for the problem since he came back!” She stood up and gave a few steps before finally sit down on the same place again. “No, Peter, it’s unbelievable, but that wasn’t your biggest mistake.”

“I —got sick?”

Pepper snorted and studied him for a long time.

“No, sweetheart, anyone can get sick. But you were sicker than you should be just because you didn’t tell me on time that you were not feeling good. Is okay to be sick, or hungry, or in need of a new pair of shoes. Is okay if you only are craving for ice cream! What is not okay is not telling that to your family. And now Tony and I are your family. You don’t need to ask permission to take an apple or for listen to music, this is your home. Everything in here is as yours as mine or Tony’s. You are not a guest; you are part of our family. Do you understand that?”

“I just… didn’t want to bother you.”

He really didn’t get what she had just said but understood that it was bad when he saw how her expression hardener and she hidden the face between her hands. When she looked at him her expression was that of someone who had just lost a very important battle.

“It’s late, Peter. I’m going to prepare something for you to eat, okay?”. She headed to the kitchen with quick, decisive steps.

“I can do it myself, you don’t need to bother, really.”

“As you wish.” And he did it again. She was angrier than before, she turned around and this time walked to her bedroom.

He was really lost. His head still hurt but he was sure that was not why he couldn’t understand the reason that got Ms. Potts so mad. He remembered that Mr. Stark frequently told him “Pepper is always right” and he was a genius, so Peter knew that she was right at been mad at him, but his attempt to apologize just got her angrier, and now he was totally lost.

He really didn’t get why she got so angry when he said that he didn’t want to bother. Mr. Stark also rolled the eyes at him whenever he refuses to accept something that he insisted in buy for him. He just wanted to be grateful and not abuse of them. Why that was bad?

“Please don’t be mad at me. I really don’t understand it. I know that you don’t like when I said that I don’t want to bother and Tony don’t like when I don’t let him buy me things, but I don’t get why is that wrong.”

She looked at him with an unreadable expression. After a minute she calm a little and went to sit next to him, but kept silence for long time.

“You are so much like Tony, you know. You can be the smarter people in the whole world but are unable to understand what other people feels.”

Peter couldn’t find something to say so he kept quiet. He was enjoying that, just be there next to her; as he used to do with May.

“Mr. Stark said that you are always right and that you are smarter than him, and since he is smarter than me…” She laughed I know that you are right, but I just don’t get it.”

“Then maybe I can help you understand. When I offer to do something for you and you reject my help, I feel that you are drawing a line, and you don’t want me on the other side with you. I feel that you don’t like me.” Ms. Potts confessed him.

“No, no. That’s not true! I like you a lot. Really.” It was true, he liked her. She always had been so kind and nice with him. And Tony loved her so much; he never meant to rejected her or made her feel bad. The only he was looking for was for her to not be tired of him so soon.

“I’m really trying, and so is Tony. Peter, don’t doubt it, we love you very much. I love you very much.” She affirmed him heartily.

“I just, don’t want you to regret having me here. I know that I’m very lucky because I’ve had very good people around when I needed it, but I also know that they don’t choose to have me. That you only have me because you are good people. I just don’t want to abuse.”

“Peter, May loves you, and of course she chose to have you. I’m sure your uncle loved you and never saw you like an obligation. Look at me.” She took his face between her warm hands and when he looked at her eyes she was crying, and he couldn’t contain himself, he let the tears run freely. “Honey, you don’t have an idea of how happy Tony is to have you here. You changed his life, you made him better, he loves you. He chose to love you; you are not an obligation to him.”

“But you…”

“I want you here. I want you to be part of my family. I want you to let me be part of your family. I love you, and not just because Tony loves you, not just because thanks to you he is better, more mature and because of that we could be together. I love you because you are you Peter Parker. I don’t love as an obligation, I wanted to love you. It was my choice. Do you understand me?”

He nodded, she couldn’t be lying.

“I love both of you, so much. And I’m very grateful for all that you have done for me.”

“Well, we don’t want you to be grateful; we just want you to take what we gave you, either affective or material. Deal?” She let go of his face and offered him her hand.

“Deal.” He hugged her tightly and felt happy when she hugged him back.

“Pepper?” He said after a while she looked at him expectant. “I’m really starving.” Finally, he said in the same carefree, natural tone he used with May and more recently with Tony.

“That’s my boy.” Pepper kissed his head an immediately went to the kitchen to prepare him something to eat. “But you better get ready, because Tony won’t be happy when he knows that you were messing with FRIDAY. Kiss good bay your lab days for at least two weeks.”

He made a grimace.

A couple of hours later Tony got back home from a meeting to find him still laying on the couch, watching some cooking show, with his head resting on Peppers’ thighs while she caressed his hair.

He seemed to be fighting to say something, but after a while he just waved the hand and went to sit beside them, carefully moving him a little, so Peter ended with his legs over the man knees.

“Do you feel like having your therapy tomorrow, kiddo?” Tony asked him, making a scowl looking how the chef was taking the guts out of a gigantic fish.

“We should let him rest a couple of days. He still has a little cough.” Pepper said before he could open the mouth.

Tony regarded him for a while, surely deciding what was better for him. “Yeah, I guess that would be best. It would be worst if he fells or something. Just a couple of days, okay? Therapy is important too.”

“Okay.” Peter agreed.

Actually, he still felt a little dizzy and sleepy, but somehow, for the first time in a very long time, he also felt totally happy. He sighed contently and after a quick look at Pepper and Tony he realized that both seemed to share his bliss. At the moment he was —literally and figurative— between two wonderful people, and they were willing to taking care of him and loving him, even if it was just for a while.

Just then, in that couch, and even for a fleeting moment, it was like having a dad and a mom. It was nice. Super nice. It was perfect.

“We should try that recipe.” Pepper said after a while, the hand that wasn’t busy caressing Peter’s hair was holding his husband’s.

“Yes, we can ask FRIDAY to bought us some fish and try it this weekend.” Peter reply eagerly.

“Just tell me so I can order a couple of cheeseburgers for me. That thing is disgusting!” Tony made an aghast face.

It was sad, how little was missing until his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> “So, yesterday was my birthday. I have sixteen now.”  
> “Bright kid.” The man said humorless. “What about and omelet? Please don’t ask for pancakes; after all that cake yesterday I can’t stand more carbohydrates.” It sounded as if he was trying to change the subject.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has sixteen now, and there is something that he needs to talk with Tony.

**IX**

He should be happy, and somehow, he really was. His friends were there, and Tony and Pepper. And Happy and Rhodey. And he knew all that people loved him as much as he loved them. Tony had given him a very expensive watch, and Pepper had burned his hand while baked him a cake herself. They were wonderful, and he was going to miss them so much that it hurt just think about that. It wouldn’t be as bad as losing May because they still will be at New York and he was sure he still could visit them once in a while and he still would work with Tony and it will be fine.

He had saved almost all the money that Tony had given him monthly and he was sure he will be fine, he always was.

Still, when he looked to his cell phone and found no messages, he can’t help but feel a strange emptiness, because somehow, he wasn’t totally happy. He understood that May’s baby was just a few weeks old, and she should be very busy with his little boy and surely, she can’t even sleep normally. It had been two whole weeks since the last time she called him. When he just moved in with Tony, she used to call him daily, after a couple of weeks she just did it three times a week. When he tried to call her, she was always in a hurry and finished the call after a few minutes. As the times went by their communication was more distant and colder, and the few words that May addressed to him were always related to the baby. He quickly reviewed their last messages. In one she told him that everything was ready for the baby’s arrival. She called him three days after her baby was born and sent him a picture of the boy, he was very cute, his little eyes were as blue as his father’s, but he had his mother brown hair. His little cousin, she wrote, sent his regards. After that she wrote him a few words to tell him that little Greg had a ravenous appetite. Then one more time to confirm him that her son had indeed a beautiful brown hair. Peter realized then than in none of those messages did she ever once ask him how he was.

It was logical that she forgot the birthday of his late husband’s nephew when she was busy with her own kid and as childish as may sound, he really felt hurt and neglected. And no matter how many times he rebuked himself the feeling didn't change. No matter how many times he reminded himself that he had incredible people who not only cared for him and were concerned about him, but also did everything possible to make him happy, he still felt abandoned.

He smelled him before Tony opened the door. Over time he had come to associate the aroma of woods in his colony with a feeling of security, calm and tranquility.

“I’m sure she will call you tomorrow.” He felt a warm hand on his shoulder a second before heard the well-known voice. Peter did not even pretend to be surprised that Tony knew exactly what was bothering him without asking a single question. The man sat beside him without invitation.

He forced a smile; he didn’t want to seem ungrateful, they had tried so hard to make him happy, and really it had been perfect but… Somehow he had ended hidden in a balcony and away from everyone in the middle of his own birthday party, like a kid throwing a tantrum because he didn't get what he wanted. Both Tony and Pepper had asked him if he was okay and of course he had answered that he was great. Obviously they didn’t believe him, but neither push him for any other answer.

“May loves you very much, but I’m sure that right now she is trying to adjust his life to the baby and that shouldn’t be easy.” The man explained to him.

“Yeah, I know.” He really thought so, but what he felt was very different.

“You know what, I think we can go to Toronto next weekend. Would you like that? You can meet your new brother.” Tony asked pretending to be cheerful.

Peter would love to see May, but he was sure that her husband wouldn’t be pleased with his visit and the last thing he wanted was caused her a problem, he had stepped away so she could be happy, he couldn’t back down now. Besides, the baby wasn’t his brother.

“He’s my cousin… well, we aren’t really related at all.” Because he had no real family, so he didn’t belong to any place.

“Family is not just about sharing DNA. Rhodey and Happy are my brothers, you know it. And we are family, don’t we? You and Pepper and me.”

“I guess so.” When he noticed the sad expression on Tony’s face, his smile, for some reason, became almost in a real one. It was more than pity; it was care and worry and the teenager suddenly felt very ungrateful. “Yeah, we are family. How about us just stay at home and watch some movies. Maybe you can help me to make dinner to Pepper to thank her for the cake.”

“She would love that. Sounds like a plan to me, kiddo. Now, come on, if we don’t eat a second piece of that cake, she would be very offended.” He hugged him and kissed his hair before standing up. Peter would have loved to tell him how much he liked when he did that, because he imagined it was something his own dad would do, but for some reason he couldn’t. The first time Mr. Stark had done so was the day he tried to escape from being grounded, and since then it had become his special way of encouraging him when he guessed that he was feeling a bit down.

“I already ate two, but I can with one more.”

“Of course, you can.” Tony rolled the eyes. “Let’s get inside, we don’t want Pepper get mad, right?”

They get back to the party and for the rest of the afternoon Peter forced himself to forget about May and the little time he had left living in that home. He wasn’t going to lose Tony and Pepper as he had lost May; he was just going to live in a different place, that's all. They’d still be there for him; he knew it.

When everybody left, he convinced Tony to stay a little late watching a movie. To his surprise, Pepper stayed with them too and that ‘little late’ become into a ‘little early’, since the sun started to shine by the time they decide to go to bed to have a couple of hours of quality sleep time, no big deal because it was Saturday and none of them had school, travels or meetings to worry about. The moment he finally got to bed not one sad feeling was on his head, but the memory of the last few hours, laughing and joking with Pepper and Tony, with his family.

Next morning, when he finally woke up the sun was very high and the light entering by the windows was almost offensive. He prepared the coffee pot and while waiting for the first cup he dozed off a bit more at the kitchen bar.

That was one of his new routines and one of his favorites too, on weekends he was usually the first to wake up, had some juice or milk while Tony showed up and they both started to prepare breakfast. Minutes later, if she was not out of the country, Pepper would show up to help them prepare the table and they would all ate together, chatting about what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

However, that day, Peter was very sleepy and craving for a very strong cup of coffee. He began to enjoy it as soon as the first drops fell into the cup, but before he could take the first sip Tony made an appearance in the kitchen.

“No, no. No coffee for spider-kids, no matter if now they are sixteen. There, have some milk.” Tony put a glass of milk in front of him and stole his cup with coffee for himself. “Yes, just how I like my coffee, black and bitter.”

“Just like your personality.” Peter told him resentfully earning a soft smack on his nape.

“See? Sleep deprivation makes you grumpy, kid. Don’t follow my lead on that.”

They sat in the counter drinking his beverages in silence for a while. Pepper was still sleeping, and Peter was thinking on what prepare for the real breakfast when he remembered —not exactly as if he could actually forget it at all— that he still had a pending conversation with his guardian legal. He has sixteen now and there was no point in delayed it anymore.

“So, yesterday was my birthday. I have sixteen now.” He stated.

“Bright kid.” The man said humorless. “What about and omelet? Please don’t ask for pancakes; after all that cake yesterday, I can’t stand more carbohydrates.” It sounded as if he was trying to change the subject.

“Sounds fine.” He went to the fridge for the eggs and cheese. “So, I suppose I need to find a lawyer first…” He had been thinking, and that should be the first step.

“Kid,” the man covered his face with the hand, something that Peter had learned he just did when was very tired or frustrated —or both. “You really can’t even wait for a day after your birthday? I thought we were fine; that you were happy here.”

“We are. I mean, I am happy. But —”

“But, what, Peter?” He took the eggs from him so brusquely that one of them cracked. Was usually no good sign when his current legal guardian called him by his name instead of one of the many nicknames he used with him.

“I have to do it. I promised you this only would be until I could ask for the emancipation.”

“Well, I release you from that promise. Tell me something, kid, do you really thought that I would let you do that?” The first egg was broken in Tony’s hand, and he snorted loudly.

“What?” Now he was confused, because that had always been the plan.

“I promised your aunt that I would convince you to forget that nonsense before your birthday. Do you think she will allow you to live alone at your age?”

Peter bitterly thought that a few months ago maybe she wouldn’t allow it, now, she didn’t mind really.

“I know what you are thinking. Of course, she still worries about you, kid.” Peter was shocked by the man’s ability to read him. “As I do. As Pepper does. And neither of us would let you go. Got it?”

Peter wasn’t sure if he felt more relieved than surprised or happy —or deceived.

“Then, can I stay for the rest of the year?” Asked unsure. Tony face palmed himself.

“I think we need get your IQ test again, Underoos. You better get this straight: you're stuck with me at least until you're eighteen.” Tony made a pause thinking for a while, then added: “But you know me well, I'm going to be on your back until you finish college, maybe until you have a kid to take care of and make you go gray. Maybe even after that.”

Peter’s first instinct was asked him to promise him that he’d do it so, but he found out that he believed him without any swear, so he just mumbled ‘okay’ trying hard to not smile and quickly dried his eyes. Not quickly enough, though, because the man sighed and with a softer tone of voice call him.

“Come here.” His arms were open, waiting for him and Peter didn’t doubt before going to him and accept the hug.

He felt suddenly so warm and safe —and happy, because the idea of having someone on his back for the next years sounded great. Having a place to call home and having a place to return to and knowing that at least at one table he would have a chair waiting for him in holidays was like a permanent hug. He let himself believe, truly believe, that he had a family.

“That is the least you deserve for pissing me off so early.” Tony said cleaning his hand of the egg residue in Peter’s hair.

"That's disgusting." The kid complained falsely outraged.

Those moments were his favorites; when he was so distracted, so at ease, that the fantasy of being a son, and having a dad making breakfast to surprise his mom, was almost real.

"I'm hungry, kid. You better help me clean up this mess and make breakfast before Pepp wakes up or I'll blame the mess in the kitchen on you..."

"I think it's too late for that. Very mature of you to blame the child and bully him." She came over to the kid’s side and put her arm around his shoulders.

"He started it!" Tony fought back emphatically, which made Peter laugh. "You always take his side."

She kissed the kid on the forehead, which only made Tony's indignant grimace increase. Then tried to clean the egg from his hair with no result.

"Go take a bath while I help your da... Tony cleaning this up, honey."

Peter pretended, as he always did, not haven’t realized Pepper’s mistake. Sometimes she didn’t correct herself in time and called Tony his dad, Peter just smiled and looked away. A couple of times, when that happened in Tony’s presence, the man didn’t even blink, as if that was normal.

"Traitor!" The older man yelled at him.

"You're such a child." Pepper said to her husband as she kissed him with a smile on her lips.

And Peter was happy that even for fleeting moments and just inside his head, he had a dad and a mom who would take care of him and loved him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> “So, the thing is… Pepper —we have a little surprise. Tony took Pepper’s hand and she unconsciously put her other hand on her stomach.  
> “Oh!” And Peter understood then.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes... A new change, but a bad one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how this works. Please let me know any mistakes and leave a comment!  
> :)  
> We are almost there.

The headache had returned barely fifteen minutes ago. The nausea was better, tolerable, and that was good because if he didn’t eat something soon Dr. Cho would have to put and IV with some fluids on him. It had been the silliest thing in the world, really. He had been following a little gang of thieves and it happened that they used a warehouse as their lair, no big deal if it hadn't been sprayed that same day. After leaving them properly immobilized for the police he had left the site feeling only slightly dizzy. The next day he had gone to school ignoring completely his increasing nausea and headache. He managed to get to the second class before emptying his stomach, thankfully for him, in the bathroom of the infirmary.

Tony had to pick him up from school a few minutes later and Peter spent the rest of the day trying to keep at least a few drinks of water in his system. According to Dr. Cho, the chemicals they had used in the warehouse had caused him a mild poisoning due to his alterations. He did not want to ask how he would have felt if the poisoning had been more than mild. In any case, he was sure that as soon as he felt better, he would find the whole thing very amusing and would laugh with Ned about it. For the moment, it was just one more proof of his perfect bad luck.

The next morning he had felt a little better, but as school was totally forbidden for at least another two days, he had to insist for over an hour for Tony and Pepper allowed him to work for a while in the lab. That had been the second discussion of the morning, the first one was about trying to make them see that he was not a little boy and could stay at home alone. Of course, that was a battle he lost. The couple ended up flipping a coin to decide who would attend a very important meeting that morning and who would stay with him. Tony lost and grumbled for twenty minutes for be forced to attend that boring meeting, which had been going on for two hours and, judging by the text messages he sent him every five minutes, didn't seem to be anywhere near the end of it.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you better get out that lab to have a glass of milk, otherwise I will forbid it for you for a month, do you hear me?” Pepper yelled at him since the lab’s door. She waited for him to move arms crossed, and as soon as she saw that he was indeed leaving his job to go to the kitchen, the woman turned around. “God, you are just like your father.” Pepper mumbled surely thinking that he couldn’t hear her.

Indeed, Peter pretended haven’t done so, but the funny feeling that her words caused stayed with him for a very long time. He was just like his father, and he was sure that she was talking about Tony. He felt proud and happy.

“How do you feel? Do you still have a headache?” She asked him worried and offering him some milk.

“Just a little.”

“What about trying some crackers?” She started caressing his hair.

“Later?”

“We can try in a couple of hours, but now I want you to rest, okay? You can watch some tv before you take a nap.”

“Okay… Mmmhhh…” He doubted for a couple of seconds before ask: “Can you we watch a movie together?”

“Sure, honey. I just have to make a quick phone call, why don’t you pick up the movie while I finish?” She offered him smiling.

Peter made it to the middle of the movie before falling sleep with his head resting comfortably on Pepp knees, her hand gently stroking his hair all the time. By the time that Tony got back home he was already awake, and he had to force himself to eat an apple because both Tony and Pepp were already thinking on call Dr. Cho.

They kept watching him for the next days until he ate regularly again and his headache stopped. By then he was already used to be constantly watched. They sent him messages remembering him to have a snack several times a day, asked him how his day at school had been, and at least one of them always waited for him to return home after his patrolling to make sure he wasn’t hurt. It was very weird now to have a meal alone, either at breakfast, lunch or dinner one of them was always sharing the table with him. On weekends usually they had at least a couple of activities together and although for him all that was unusual but not unpleasant, Ned told him that his family always did those things and he could remembered that when they could, May a and Ben also this some of that with him.

He was happy, and safe and loved, so when a a couple of days after that he suddenly realized that it had been three weeks since her last call with May he wasn’t surprised. He was really shocked though, when he also remembered that the last time he thought of her it had also been three weeks ago. They wish each other a happy new year in a call that lasted just ten minutes. It was weird, that she was now more like a distant acquittance, he had lived with Tony and Pepper for almost ten months now. They had spent the Christmas holidays in a little cabin, just the three of them. They had cooked, played board games, and most of the days had breakfast on Tony and Pepper’s bed before having a pillow fight that dad always lost because the other two always teamed up together to make him do the dishes.

Everything was perfect, and for once he wasn’t afraid of losing what he had. But then one afternoon, as if the universe wanted to give him a lesson, he found Pepper and Tony on the living room, holding hands with nervous faces, and as soon as they saw him they called him. There were something on their expression that made the fear get back to him.

“Sit, kiddo. We have something to tell you. I mean, Pepper and I have some news and —a proposition.”

Pepper put her hand on his husband’s knee and smiled at him half anxious and half reassuringly, both of they were sat in front of him, constantly looking to their shoes.

Seeing Tony so nervous made him felt uneasy. Whatever he wanted to tell him it couldn’t been good. Even Pepper´s smile looked troubled. And suddenly he was very afraid, because he had been happy living with them, very happy and something in his heart was telling him that something was about to change.

“So, the thing is… Pepper —we have a little surprise. He took Pepper’s hand and she unconsciously put her other hand on her stomach.

“Oh!” And Peter understood then.

He already knew that look, a look of infinite happiness that was only clouded for a little hassle. And he was always that little hassle. That was a very cruel deja-vu. This time, however, happiness had made him selfish and mean, because his first feeling it wasn’t joy for the people who had given him so much, but envy for the little baby that was about to take away from him his family.

Peter wondered how it would be if his parents were alive and about to have another baby. He didn’t think they would be so excited with their new child to forget about him. Maybe they'd be worried that he wouldn't take the news about the new family member very well, after so long of being an only child. He was sure they would try to involve him in everything about the baby and never let him think he was less important because of that. But he would never really know.

At the moment, Peter knew that Tony and Pepper cared about him and won’t let him by himself, but it was not the same to accept to take care of an orphaned teenager when you didn't have children of your own, as to do it when you have to take care of someone who does have your blood and therefore deserves your full attention and love. He had lived that with May and he had stepped away; he could do it again, now he was older, it should be easier making a way by himself.

He had an idea of what kind of proposition they were about to do to him. Something that without doubt would help him, but also would keep him at arm's length so that they could focus on their child. He wondered how long it will be until one day he realized that it had been three weeks since the last time he talked with his dad —with Tony and Pepper.

“We are going to have a baby.” Tony finally said as fast that if Peter hadn’t deduced before he hadn’t understood then.

“Congratulations!” He mumbled trying to sound cheerful.

“Are you happy?” Pepper asked biting her lip unsure.

“Yeah, of course. You two are going to be great parents.” That couldn’t be truer in his own experience. They were perfect. They were loving, funny, thoughtful and strict when they have to. Their baby will be, without any doubt, the luckiest kid on earth. He hated himself for being so jealous.

The couple look at each other eyes, smiling silently. They were happy, that was undeniable, however, their happiness weakened when they looked at him again.

“We were kind of worry that you wouldn’t be happy about this… That you could be… jealous.” Tony said almost shyly.

“No, no. It’s great, really. You deserve a family…” Peter hurried to deny it, praying for his face to be able to disguise his true feelings.

“We already have a family. We are a family, don’t we, honey?” Pepper asked him, and went to sit beside him to hug him.

“Yeah, sure.” The teenager whispered.

“So, what we want to propose you, and this has nothing to do with the baby, Pepper and I have been talked about this for a while. You don’t need to feel pressured, because if you are not comfortable with this is okay and nothing needs to change, but we think it would be better for all of us —it may made you and us felt better if… I know you are sixteen now and…”

As amusing as would be in any other situation heard Tony Stark babbling, Peter thought it would be better put the man out of his misery and assured him that he will be fine. They already had helped him more than he could have dreamed of, so there was no need to be worried if they now need space to focus their attention on their real child.

“Tony!” Pepper said before he could open the mouth and after glancing Tony as she used to do when he missed an important meeting. “Yeah, what we want to ask you is… If you would agree on been adopted by us.” He finally said almost without breathing.

“What?” That wasn’t what he was expecting at all. And for a second he wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly.

“We know you’ll be a wonderful big brother, and we want it to make it official.” Pepper stated, hugging him more.

“I talked with May and she will give us her consent if you are okay with it. We would be so happy if you accept it, but whatever you decide you need to know that Pepp and I will always be by your side no matter what, you are already our kid and nothing is going to change —well, a lot is going to change when the baby is born, more noise and sleepless nights, and that is not something new for me, but for you and Pepper it will be something to get used to…”

“Sweetheart, you are babbling again.” Pepper cut him off.

“Yeap, right. So,” Then he also went to sit beside him; “in short, we would be very happy if you agreed on be legally our son.” Tony stated and fixed his eyes on him expectantly.

“I thought you were to ask me to...” He couldn’t finish the sentence because a lot of feelings got caught on his throat.

“No, never. This family is like the mafia, once you are in there is no way out. Sorry, buddy. Remember what I told you, you won’t be rid of me ever. Besides, I know is not easy to find reliable babysitters, we can let you go.” Tony stated. “We are going to need a rest from your little brother or sister once in a while and you are going to be our relief.”

“Is a big decision and we don’t want you to feel pressure. We would be so happy if you agreed, but we would also understand if you are not comfortable with it. Whatever you choose, we always going to be family, and this will always be your home; we are always going to be here for you. Nothing is going to change that, is just that our family will be a little bigger soon.”

He looked at her soft smile, the same she used with him when he got sick or hurt and she missed a very important meeting for cooking a special dinner just for him. Then he laid his eyes on Tony, who never miss a chance to tell everybody that ‘his kid’ was even smarter than him. That’s what parents should do, he thought. That’s what May used to do, and maybe his real parents once did. So, he really had nothing to think about; life was offering him a wonderful gift and he was more than willing to accept it.

“Take all the time you need to think this and —” Tony offered him.

“No.” His answer startled even to himself. But looking at the crestfallen faces of the couple as they heard the word ‘no’ he was sure. They seemed so disappointed. “I don’t need time. I’d really like that.”

They smiled at him, they were happy, even more than minutes before, when had told him about the baby. They hugged him, and then Tony said that they should go to celebrate and then rambled about calling the lawyers so they can start the adoption paperwork. Pepper asked him if he would prefer a brother or a sister and after thinking a little he couldn’t decide.

“I don’t know. Boy or girl, we can have a lot of fun in the lab together very soon, right Tony?”

“You bet it.”

“You two are crazy if you think I’m going to let the baby put a foot in the lab before he or she has at least five years old.” Pepper said very determinate.

Tony winked at him.

“What would you like? Boy or girl?” Peter asked them. He thought that Tony would like a boy, so he can teach him about cars and engines and all the other things he had thought him.

“We would like a girl.” Said Tony.

“Really?”

“Yes, we already have a boy.” Pepper answered taking the kid’s hand.

And yes, from that moment on the baby was the center of most of their family talks, but somehow he didn’t mind, they always asked his opinion in every single detail and they were even more affectionate and tried to spend more time with him. The voice inside his head telling him that Pepper and Tony would never could love him as much as they loved their baby, as the days went by, it became more and more difficult to hear.

So, maybe he would have a chance to know how normal parents acted with their older child when they were expecting a new baby. Who would have thought!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:  
> Suddenly he also realized that he had been thinking about him for some time as his dad, nor Mr. Stark or Tony, as he used to do. So, his answer was natural, and he felt no awkwardness to saying aloud the following words:  
> “Yes, dad.”


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adoption is over, and things are great until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justa one more chapter. If someone is reading And Then You Saved Me, it will be updated now, and the final chapter will be up same time than this one, maybe in a week or two.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know any mistakes.

**XI**

It turned out that formally the first kid of the Stark family was Peter Parker-Stark, whose adoption was formalized four months before his sister Morgan were born.

The whole adoption process was over long before he had time to getting used to the idea. May consented as his legal guardian since she and Ben had never legally adopted him; he was already sixteen and agreed, and of course, Tony and Pepper were an established and solvent couple and there were no major complications.

The difficult part was the moment when the fact inevitably became public, although Pepper personally took care of handling everything in the least invasive way possible for him, for several days the press was behind him, so Happy became his shadow to protect him from all that chaos.

The worst part was probably the gossip at school for a couple of weeks. He was convinced that everything would have been easier for him if he had kept his surname, and if in the end he had decided on Parker-Stark, his reasons had nothing to do with the power associated with the name. It was perhaps a rather silly thing, but he wanted to be identified as part of that family, his family. That was the only recognition he sought in the name, that of belonging.

After a while things calmed down, and although he understood that his life would never be the same as before, he could not feel happier.

There were some weird things, though. Like the phone call in which May simply asked him if he agreed to the adoption, in a tone quite similar to the one she would have used to ask him if he wanted extra cheese on the pizza she was about to order. There was also the slight awkwardness Peter felt whenever Pepper's assistant informed him that ‘his mom was finishing a meeting and would be back in the office in a few minutes' each time he went with Happy to pick her up to go home together, or when Uncle Rhodey -who wanted to be called that before the adoption was even discussed- asked him ‘where his father was?’ by referring to Tony. Of course, it didn't help that every morning on his way to school, Happy reminded him that if he didn't get to his first class safe and sound, his parents would fire him. It was weird, but not in a bad way, most of all he thought that they would be uncomfortable when people referred to them as his dad and mom, even if legally they were.

But then one day he heard Tony finishing a phone call telling to whoever he was talking to, that he had to hang up because his son was waiting for him; and just a few days after that, Pepper explained to a colleague that she had planned to spend the weekend simply resting with her husband and son, and when she said it, she put her arm around his shoulder.

They were his parents, inside his head that thought was almost normal, he had parents now. They really acted as any other dad and mom. They scolded him for oversleeping in the morning; they made sure he ate well, they asked him about school, his homework and his friends, they cared - too much - about him, and most important of all they devoted as much time to him as possible.

Very often he found that when something funny happened at school his first thought was how much ‘dad’ would laugh as soon as he told him. But the idea of calling him that out loud frightened him, no matter how much sometimes he wanted to do it.

Funny thing, he had no problem telling everyone that the baby was his little sister. They knew the baby was, in fact, a girl a few weeks after Tony and Pepp told him about the pregnancy, and the whole family was more than happy about it. He was going to have a sister in a few months and couldn’t remember had been that excited never before.

Very soon they found a new routine; every weekday afternoon after school or work they would talk about their day for a while before Pepper fell asleep on the couch, then he and Tony would take turns sitting next to her for reading to Morgan. After that, three days a week he was allowed to go to his extracurricular activities, as long as he was in bed no later than eleven thirty. On the weekends they would have breakfast together and spend a couple of hours preparing the baby's room. On Saturdays afternoon he would go out with his friends while the couple enjoyed some time alone. On Sundays he and Tony worked for several hours in the lab or in his homework and finished the day watching movies or went out to dinner the three of them.

He had been so busy being happy that one day when something rocked his happiness when fear claimed a place in his life again.

Like every Saturday he had set out to wake up late because the night before they had been watching movies late into the night.

Before nine o'clock, however, Tony knocked on her door and pulled the blankets off to force him to wake up.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Open your eyes!"

"It's too early, Tony. Let me sleep a little longer! It’s Saturday!”

“Ok, you can sleep all that you want. I have some boring last-minute thing to attend and I wanted to let you know. I’ll be at home by night, take care of Pepper and your sister, would you?”

That woke him up completely. Rubbing his eyes, he straightened up and tried not to yawn.

“Of course. Everything is fine? Are you okay?”

“Yeap. All is fine. Just wanted to say goodbye.” Then he hugged him tightly and for some strange reason that made him shiver.

“Love you, kiddo. Save me some ice cream.”

He saw him leave and blamed it partly on the confusion and partly on having just woken up for not telling him that he loved him too. That would not have been the first time he said it, and at that time it did not seem important.

Pepper was waiting to take breakfast with him, and she was perfectly normal and relaxed, so he said to himself that he was being silly and paranoiac. It was not the first time that either Tony or Pepper had to make a sudden trip, so for a couple of hours he let it go.

Everything changed by noon, when Ned sent him a message asking him if he was already on the mission and links it to a newsreel video reporting a terrorist attack with alien weapons in Chicago. Of course, his father and some other team members were there.

“Pepp, you have to see the news. Tony…”

She interrupted him with a soft sigh and that was all that Peter needed to understand that she was already aware of the situation.

“I’m going with him; they need help and…”

“No, Peter. This is not negotiable; it is an order. Tony wants you safe at home.”

“But…” He was furious, Tony knew what was going on and chose not to tell him, he let him behind.

“No buts. He'll be back with us safe and sound sooner than you think; he always does. Now, what about you start your homework so we can watch those movies that you and Tony want to see.”

She tried to smile, and she set out to wash the dishes, but Peter wouldn't let her. It was only two months before Mo was born and he knew that although she rarely complained, Pepp was tired most of the day.

His homework never had seemed so dull and hard, some exercises he had to do then some exercises he had to do up to three times in order to get the right result. When he was about to give up, he received another message from Ned advising him to turn on some newsreel.

As soon as he turned on the television, the image of a ship rising at full speed and guided by his father was the first thing he saw. For a couple of minutes, the cameras followed the ship's path until shortly before it disappeared into the sky, it exploded in a giant, deep blue cloud that lit up the reddish evening sun.

“He’ll be fine, Peter. He is always fine. Don’t worry.” Pepper voice assured him. He had been so focused on the tv that didn't notice the moment she walked into the room. And she indeed looked calm and relaxed; somehow, that really eased his anxiety a little but he couldn’t get out of his mind that he didn’t say I love you too. He couldn’t stop thinking that his biological father was dead like his uncle Ben, and if what Flash once told him was true, and he was somehow cursed, that means that if something happened to Tony it all be because of him…

“Peter?” Suddenly Pepper’s hands were on his face. “Honey, calm down. Everything is fine, he’ll be fine; so, whatever thing you have on your mind right now, just forget it, okay?”

She hugged him as tight as her belly allowed her.

“I wish I could give you a real hug, honey, but your sister won’t let me do that for a couple of months.”

Peter forced himself to smile, because after all, Tony had asked him to take care of Pepper and his sister, not the other way around. It was him who should be the one comforting Pepp.

“I don’t mind, it’s almost like she is hugging me too.”

It had been just three hours, and time never seemed to pass by so slowly. Pepper was so calm and cheerful that, at some point, Peter wasn’t sure if she really didn’t understand that Tony was totally missing, and the last time someone saw him he was on a ship that exploded on millions of pieces, or she was just so used to those things that she had become an expert in crisis.

Peter got busy making Pepper feel comfortable, put a pillow under her swollen feet, and some snacks and drinks beside her. Then he sat on the floor next to the couch and started reading to Mo.

Then Pepp had a quick phone call, and she hanged up smiling quite relieved.

“They are bringing him home in a while. He is a little bruised but fine.”

He jumped to hug her again, happy and grateful, feeling himself dumb because of his previous thoughts. Of course, Tony would never leave Morgan and Pepper. He would never leave him.

Finally, after one more hour, the lift opened and Natasha entered holding a limping Tony, that other than some cuts and bruises seemed fine. The sigh of relief of Pepper could be hear by everyone. Peter, before he can help it, was running to him and hugging him so tight that the man couldn’t breathe.

“Easy, boy. My ribs are a little sore right now.” He said smiling.

Peter let him go, but suddenly, now that Tony was there, safe and whole, he remembered just how mad he was for have been left behind. He waited until Nat quietly left them alone and then he allowed his rage to surge.

“You should tell me what was happening. I could help. I should be there with you!”

“It was too dangerous.” Tony said simply.

“That’s why I should have been with you.”

Tony made it to the couch helped by Pepper and smiled quietly at her as he sat down.

“You have to tell me when you are in danger because I can help. So, why? Why didn't you tell me?

“Because I’m your father and the only thing that I have to do is to make sure that my son is safe, and I intend to do that no matter how many tantrums you are planning to do. Is that clear, Peter?” He finally said losing his temper. He looked tired and in pain.

The boy crossed the arms processing those words. He was right. Tony Stark was really his father, in every sense, not just legally, and he had been, long before he signed the adoption papers, so he understood that any father would do anything to protect his children. He didn’t like to be treated like a child, but he also cherished that he took care of him so fiercely.

“Is that clear?” Tony asked again, and for once his face was mortal serious. That was the expression he used on harsh negotiations, the one that admit no other answer that the one that Tony Stark wanted, and Peter understood then why his father’s name could cause so much fear. And is not that he was afraid of him, but he was sure that there was just one answer that could finish that discussion. Suddenly he also realized that he had been thinking about him for some time as his dad, nor Mr. Stark or Tony, as he used to do. So, his answer was natural, and he felt no awkwardness saying aloud the following words:

“Yes, dad.”

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds until Tony broke the silence; suddenly he seemed more happy than in pain. If Peter still had any doubt about the effect that the word would have on the man, one look was enough for him to realize that it had been more than welcome.

“Come here, kiddo.” They hugged, and suddenly he knew he was crying because a couple of tears had fallen on ‘his father’s’ shoulder. It was silly, but he felt so relieved and most of all so happy. So loved. He was so grateful to life for all it had given him and because his father was still by his side and would be for a very long time to come, he would make sure of it.

“I love you, dad.” It was such a great relief finally said those words.

“Love you too, kiddo.”

“I’ll go to get Dr. Cho to check on you. Don’t move your foot, okay, dad?” He said, quickly wiping his eyes, the word felt so natural and comforting that he wondered why it took him so long to finally say it.

“Yes, boss.” Tony rolled the eyes still smiling.

“Go get Helen, honey. Meanwhile, I’ll help your father to clean himself a little.” Pepper asked him, smiling.

Yes, Tony was his father, the one who was willing to do whatever he could to protect him, the one who teach him things and told him how proud he was of him. He was his father, and he was a very good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> “Morgan also has grown up so much in just a few weeks. Do you want to look pictures of her?” He started to search in his cellphone. “We have a bet on Morgs first word,” He commented casually. “Mom and I say it will be dad, but dad insists it will be Pete.”


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little closure for Peter, and a happy ending for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3000 Thanks for being here all this time.   
> Let me know what you think about this story, are you happy with the ending? Are you disappointed?

A few weeks later, in the middle of a chemistry class, the assistant director open the classroom door and murmured something to Peter’s teacher.

“Peter? Please take your things and follow Ms. Anderson.” He obeyed and when he collected his cellphone from the teacher’s desk, he wasn’t surprised to find almost ten messages from his father. Even when he had been waiting this moment for weeks, his legs felt a little wobbly from the excitement. His sister was about to be born.

Happy was waiting for him with a big smile, something very unusual on him.

“Come on, kiddo. Your sister decided to come to this world a couple of weeks early. It looks like the little princess will inherit your father's rebellion," he said, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Everything after that happened so quickly that just a few hours later he could hardly remember anything other than the moment when he finally got into Pepper's room and saw the little lump in his arms for the first time. Tony hugged him as soon as he saw him and Pepper smiled tenderly to the pair.

They both looked very happy, even though she also seemed tired and about to fell sleep, neither of them seemed able to take the eyes of the baby.

Tony —dad— kept wrapping his arm around his shoulder and the harder he smiled at Morgan the tighter he squeezed to keep Peter close to his side. Somehow that made him feel safe and calm, at no time did he question his place in the family. In the room there were only the four of them, Happy and Rhodey were waiting outside. When Tony said he wanted "a few moments just for us" Pete knew that he was included in that ‘us’ and he always would be.

“Okay, Miss Potts, are you ready to share? We are waiting to be formally presented here.”

“Oh, I hope you two would be just as anxious when it comes to changing her diapers. Very well, Morgan, those are your father and your brother; do you remember that crazy pair that was always talking nonsenses to you? Well, now you can see them, and I have to warn you, I know that they are going to spoil you, so I’ll be the one that will have to nagging you.”

Pepper put the baby on Tony’s arms and as soon as she was free looked for Peter’s hand. The kid got close to her and gave her a kiss on the front.

“Hello, my little Morguna, you are much more beautiful in person, you know; it’s true what they said, sonograms add you a few ounces. You have your mother nose, but hopefully you’ll have my sense of humor…”

“God, please no!” Pepper and Peter exclaimed at the same time.

“And I hope, that my baby will be on my side and will help me against my wife and son when they bullied me.” The baby chirped with enthusiasm. “That’s right, daddy’s girl!”

“It’s my turn!” Peter demanded; arms extended.

“Now, let me introduce you to your big brother. He’ll take care of you and play with you will and also will teach you the best ways to give your mother and me heart attacks.”

“Hey!” Tony put Morgan on Peter’s arms, and he just looked at her with the goofiest smile. “Hi, Mo! I’m Peter. Do you remember me? It’s not true that I gave mom and dad heart attacks, but we are going to have sooo much fun together!”

**

Pepper exchanged a deep look with her husband. Surely it hadn’t been his intention, but Peter had never called her mom before. Blame the hormones or the meds, but she couldn’t help that tears fell freely through her cheek.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to call a doctor?” Pete asked her concerned.

“She is just happy, right, hun?” Tony said, he went to her side and caressed her cheek.

“Very. I have everything I could wish for, my crazy husband and my two wonderful kids.”

“Yeah, Mo; we have everything.” Peter said to his baby sister while kissed her head.

Over the next few weeks, while he was distracted in his conversations with his sister, Peter continued to call her mom without realizing it.

It had seemed more than natural when Peter started calling Tony Dad, because even before the adoption or even living together, it was obvious to everyone that the pair's relationship was a father-son one; yet she would never have imagined that the boy could ever see her that way, too. Pepper would be lying if she said that something deep in her heart hadn't moved the first time the kid had accidentally called her mom. Pete had won her heart before she even met him, from the first time she noticed the positive effect he had on her then-fiancé. Then, as she firsthand got to know him better and especially after those first difficult weeks, she found impossible not to completely surrender to the boy's charm.

Throughout her pregnancy the boy had been so protective of her, always worrying that she would get enough rest and food; between him and Tony she had felt as if she were made of fragile and delicate glass, and although sometimes she felt overwhelmed by so much attention she also realized how lucky she was.

Peter was such a wonderful son and brother, such a beautiful person that sometimes she felt sorry for May, for everything that she had lost by being separated from the boy. She had lost the opportunity to have a child who would spoil her and pamper her during her pregnancy. Her son couldn't grow up with a wonderful big brother who would take care of him forever, teach him things and become his best playmate. Was it selfish of her to claim that she and Morgan would have these privileges? She was honestly so happy to bother answering that question. Her family was perfect the way it was, her children were equally loved and cherished, and she didn’t change a thing.

“Mo is sleeping, mom. Is dad going to bring pizza or shall we make something to dinner?”

Pepper was taken aback, usually Peter only called her that while talking with Morgan. She pretended not noticed it and tried to answer him normally.

“He said he'd bring pizza, but knowing him, he'll probably choose cheeseburgers as a side dish. Maybe we should also make a salad. We need more green food on our table.”

Peter smiled in a forced way but was unable to hide his blush.

“Yes, I know.” He didn’t look at her and tried to run to his room.

“Hey, Pete?” She called him, the teenager turned around without taking the eyes out of the floor. “Look at me.” He shyly obeyed. ”I love you, and I like very much when you call me mom. But the most important thing here is that you feel comfortable with whatever you decide to call me. To me, you're my son, not just legally, and I'm not going to see you differently no matter what decision you make, okay? All I want is for you to feel at ease and happy.”

He smiled, this time for real, and hugged her.

“Love you too… mom.” He beamed. “So, salad? You are right, dad never eat enough vegetables.”

**

They had just take the photo of the third month old with Morgan and they were about to celebrate with a homemade dinner. Rhodey had promised to be present, and Happy was just finishing some paperwork before he got there. All the family would be together that night.

Sometimes, Tony still found difficult to believe that all that people were actually his family. His beautiful friend, his loyal brothers and his perfect children. It didn’t matter if they were blood related or not. His family was perfect, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world; he’d fight against the world to protect them and keep them safe and happy.

Luckily, that night, to make his family happy he just needed to cook dinner. He watched Peter playing with Morgan and Pepper busy with her laptop.

After a while of comfortable silence, a phone rang, and Peter read something that unsettled him, judging by the way his expression changed.

“Pete? Is everything fine, honey?” Pepper asked the kid when he was about to ask the same question.

“Mmmh… yes, is just, May sent me a message.”

“Is she fine?” It was Tony’s turn to ask while kept cutting carrots, looking at him.

“Yes, she says that her husband will give a couple of conferences here in New York in two weeks and she asks if she can see me.”

It had been no great surprise when shortly after the adoption the boy had finally confessed to him what had really happened with Dr. Brennan and why Peter had made the decision to leave his aunt. He was aware that they have now a very spordic communication and even when Tony really wanted that May called Peter often and they have a close relationship, for no reason he would allow that man to get anywhere near his son.

“That sounds great.” Tony said, trying hard to understand what the kid could be feeling.

“Aren’t you happy to see her?” Pepper wanted to know.

“Yes, of course, mom.” However, his answer didn’t seem to convince Pepper nor him, because almost at the same time he left knife and vegetables and she her laptop to go close to him.

“What is going on in that big head of yours, kiddo?” Tony sat beside his son as Pepper put Morgan on her bassinet before do the same.

“Nothing, everything is fine. Is just kind of weird see her after all this time.”

“Are you happy now, honey?” Pepper took Peter’s face between her soft and warm hands and forced him to look at her eyes.

“Of course, I’m happy. Very happy.” There was no doubt in his answer, that made Tony feel satisfied.

“And it seems to me that May is happy, too. I know for sure that your father and I are more than happy. So, everything works for everybody. And we all must be glad because the people we love is happy, right?” Only Pepper could take such a difficult situation and simplify it to the level of a sum of two plus two.

“Right.” They both hugged the boy.

“Can she meet Morgan?” Peter asked excited.

“Of course! Tell you what, you can talk with her alone all the time you two need and then we can all eat together, would you like that? That way you can show off your sister as much as you like.” Tony offered him and beheld his kid’s face glowing.

“Boss, Colonel Rhodes is requesting access to the floor.” The IA warned him.

“Let him in. Okay, people, let’s start the party!” He clapped his hands and got back to the kitchen, ready to give his family what they need at that moment: a good dinner.

**

He really felt nervous, and that was very silly because is not like he about to meet a stranger. He had lived with May for most of his life. Yet, he wasn’t sure how to act with her now. For the last months all their communication had consisted of a couple of short messages a month. He still loved her and was very grateful with her. He understood that she had to do what was best for her and her baby, he had practically forced her to that and he also forced himself to shut up that tiny voice inside his head that told him that she had accepted that solution because she simple had to decide between her son and his late husband’s nephew. And she did the right thing.

Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if Pepper wouldn’t want him in her life. What Tony would have done? What if someday they have to choose between Morgan and him? So far he really had no reason to say that his sister was more loved than him. Yes, everybody was crazy with the baby, including him; but his parents still find time just for him, still worried for his school and friends and health and everything related to him. Deep in his hearth he knew that, if it came to it, they would choose whoever needed them most, not because they loved one of them more than another. Maybe he was being naïve, but he will keep thinking that until something proved him wrong.

Under the same logic, he couldn’t hold a grunge against May, because surely she had chosen her son, not because she loved him most, but because he needed her most.

When May crossed the door, baby in arms, she looked as insecure and anxious as Peter had been. She stood still for a few seconds, not knowing what to do.

She looked younger. There was more color on her cheeks, and she also seemed healthier. Her eyes had particular bright that he had never seen on them and Peter felt happy for her.

“You look great, May.” He went to hug her. “And this one seems to be all a champion, right, buddy?” Peter said crashing fists with the baby, who giggled uncontrollably and chanted Mama a couple of times, making May smile very proudly.”

They sat on the couch one in front of other and for a while they just talked about simple things such as weather and school, it was weird feeling so awkward with someone that had been so close to him. After a while, when both of them started to feel more comfortable with each other, Peter asked to hold little Greg and played with him with one of Morgan’s toys.

“You are a handsome baby, you know, Greg?” He chanted, moving the toy around the child.

“Oh, he’s growing so fast that sometimes he only can wear his clothes once.” May declared happily.

“Morgan also has grown up so much in just a few weeks. Do you want to look pictures of her?” He started to search in his cellphone after returning the baby on his mother arms. “We have a bet on Morgs first word,” He commented casually. “Mom and I say it will be dad, but dad insists it will be Pete.”

The picture that he was about to show her it was his favorite: He was holding his sister who was playing with her spiderman toy, while their parents looked at both of them smiling, one each side of Peter.

Suddenly he looked at May and found her looking at him in a very weird way. Then he remembered what he just said. Was she mad because he now called Pepper and Tony mom and dad, but he never did that with her and Ben? Did she think bad of him because he was replacing his real parents? Was it bad what he was doing? It didn’t feel like something bad, but…

May looked quickly at the picture and then at him.

“You have a wonderful family, honey.” May told him, smiling sincerely.

“I know, they are great. I was a little afraid at first, you know; when they told me about Mo.” That was the first time he accepted aloud his insecurities on that subject. “But then they said that they wanted to adopt me and that nothing was to change and well… a lot of things changed, but it all was wonderful because they were even more nice with me and we spent a lot of time together and it was very funny to get ready for Morgan. Then when she was born… having a sister is the best! It was a little weird at first think of them as my parents, but they are now, so —I don’t know, it kind of just happen, one day I just started thinking of Tony as dad instead of Mr. Stark or Tony and then it slipped of my tongue and after… I… With Pepper it was kind of the same and since they knew about Morgan always called her my sister.” He chattered on without stopping for air.

“Pete, is okay.” She put her hand on his, still rocking the baby with her other one. “You are right, they are your parents, and not just because they signed some papers, but because they love you as much as they love your sister and they are proved to you. I’m glad to find you so happy. You deserve it, and if your parents and Ben could see you now, they would also be very happy for you and very grateful for how much Tony and Pepper love you. Life is rarely what we plan, but sometimes could be even better.”

Peter thought that yes, maybe he would never had imagined his life that way; but he was grateful because somehow it was perfect. Life had given May a second chance to love someone as she had loved Ben, to love a child not like a nephew but as a real son. Life had given him the chance to be loved again by his parents, maybe they weren’t his biological parents, but he was convinced that the love they gave him was not different because of that, because he loved them just as he would love his real father and mother. Life had given him also a sister to care and love.

Now, the feeling that words like dad, mom, sister and family left in him it was a good one, a really good one. So, maybe life, sometimes, knew what the best for everybody was.


End file.
